


［洋灵］针对

by sweeteeth0609



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeteeth0609/pseuds/sweeteeth0609
Summary: 洋灵 情敌 he /卜灵 前任 be /卜洋 炮友 be /爱上情敌 OOC「洁癖勿入」一个李英超处处针对李振洋，孜孜不倦，最终惹祸上身把自己赔了进去，情敌终成情人的故事。*《计较》姊妹篇





	1. Chapter 1

01

 

李振洋循着有些急促的敲门声踱过去开门，门口站着个小朋友，抱着一个大叠资料盒子，脚边一个大拉杆箱，盒子太高几乎遮住了脸，只漏出一个毛茸茸的脑袋，头发乌黑顺溜。

“你找谁？”李振洋居高临下，懒洋洋地发问，有种柔润的性感。

“我来租房的。”清朗却不单薄的少年音，尾音有点上扬。李振洋想，应该是个不喜欢示弱的小朋友。

“凡子，新室友来了。”李振洋头也不回，带着鼻音的声音柔和地哼了一句。捋了一下真丝睡袍，却仍未系稳，腰带在空气中打了个旋儿。胸膛漏出来大半，刚刚洗过的头发上的水珠顺着脖子往胸膛滑下，印出一道水迹。一切镜头都心照不宣地昭示着刚刚房里发生过的事。

此时门口的人有一秒僵住，仿佛冷静了一分钟，从侧面探了个头，正巧撞上人高马大走出门口的同样穿着睡袍的卜凡。

“小弟，你怎么来了？”卜凡傻眼，愣在门口。房东说房子租出去了，没想是租给了自己的远房小表弟——同时也是自己的小前男友。

李振洋听这称呼耳熟，不正是时常给卜凡来电话的对象么，心下了然，这是风流债寻来了。身为三角之一的主角倒是毫无不自然感，抱着手靠在门边看好戏，顺便上下欣赏了一番李英超。

白色T恤，牛仔中裤，白球鞋陪红边中筒袜子，身高185左右，但身材是少年特有的那种纤细感，普通size的T恤穿着都像男友T，太瘦了，肩膀骨头都见形儿。皮肤很细致白皙，衬上顺刘海底下的那双大大的眼睛，肩窄腰长，显得体型像个未成年，特别小。

李振洋内心对自己炮友的审美首肯。嗯，这对眼睛可真漂亮，一望到底，任谁看了都会掉进去。

三人站在门口僵持了不到一分钟，还是李振洋先打破了僵局：“你就让你弟弟这么抱着东西站在门口？”他伸手接过李英超手上的资料盒，修长圆润的指尖划过李英超的手指，后者缩了一下，有拒绝意味但没有实际行动，还是让前者把东西拿走了。

李振洋见状伸脚踹了一下卜凡，使唤卜凡去提他“弟弟”的行李箱。

李英超紧紧盯着李振洋浴袍下又露出的大片光景，大腿紧致，小腿弧线相当漂亮，难怪他的前男友会喜欢。李振洋假装看不到对方直接的眼神，扭头走进隔壁房间。李英超眼神缩了一下，眉峰波动，跟着走了进去。

路过半掩的房门，余光还能撇见一团的被子，仔细嗅，屋子里的雄性气息还没散全。

卜凡跟在最后，寻思这个局面应该怎么解。李英超还是大学生，现在是傍晚准备吃饭的时间，吃一顿饭再找房东打个电话，弄个监护人不同意孩子单独出校住的理由送出去，192的大个子，人弯脑子直，甚至连就近的酒店都想好了，完全没想过这一进屋早就是覆水难收的开始。

“我和卜凡的屋并排在那头，就剩下对门这个房间空着了，卜凡租得早，就在主卧，我次卧，和他那间中间是通门的，所以我都用他房里的卫生间。”李振洋把东西放下，开始收拾桌子，下巴点了点对面，然后道，“你这间之前是客房，边上就是公用卫生间，平时家里也不怎么来客人，我俩也不用那个卫生间，你就当专用的就好。”李振洋介绍着，仿佛没注意到自己如同女主人一般安排住宿会让人不适，李英超听到“客房”二字，又觉着心里被尖东西刺了一下，又痛又痒，浑身难受，无声地吸了口气，告诉自己还要顺利留下来，现在不能发作。

“你去做饭吧，我帮小弟铺床。”李振洋说着，开始拿吸尘器清理席梦思，动作还有些生疏，开关找半天。

卜凡走到厨房门口才觉着不对，这床铺了就意味着定下住了，晚上怎么把人送出去？但手上的食材已经拿好了，饭点也到了，也没法回去赶人离开，只得先把菜洗了，开始准备晚饭。

李英超站在李振洋背后看他不熟练的动作，一看就是没做过家务。李英超家里还有妹妹，基本的家务还是会的，便对李振洋连吸尘器都用不熟练这件事嗤之以鼻。回想以前在家里也都是卜凡做的家务，说明这男人和卜凡同居，家务还是卜凡在做，想到卜凡日常里如何周全照料着这男人，而这男人清闲得连吸尘器都不会用，还处处指挥卜凡做事。李英超又觉着浑身别扭，鼻息气都用力了些，才来了不到半小时，就感觉处处不适，活给自己找了一斤不痛快。又咬咬牙地对自己说，一个不会做家务的男人而已，一定比不上自己和卜凡朝夕相处的十年。

李振洋自是知道自己身后咬牙切齿的小朋友在想什么，小朋友心思太明，表情没变，眼里却透着光，想什么都遮不住。照平时他确实是不会做这些东西的，不说职业上他是小有名气，走过不少国际秀场开闭的国际大模，工作上有助理帮忙照料，平日在家也是个少爷姿态，完全不必费心忙这些东西，而且他的性格比较懒，连研究的心思都没有，倒和卜凡帮不帮他做家务没有太大联系。但今天要是让卜凡收拾，一定会没开工就找借口把人送走了，这小朋友能不动声色地查到卜凡住处，绕过卜凡和不缺钱不主动招租的房东订下房子，一看就是破釜沉舟，下了大决心才来，要把人送走指不定得闹得小朋友吃不下睡不着，心里活捅一个大窟窿，想想太绝情，那双眼睛漂亮的眼睛要是流泪，自己忍不住痛心。更何况他也觉着小朋友有趣，想看看他到底能做到什么地步。

终于弄干净席梦思，再打开柜子找床单。

“这是我和卜凡这个月才新买的，没用过。”李振洋说着，扭头唤李英超，“来，弟弟，过来帮哥哥套被套。”李英超完全没想到李振洋会叫自己帮忙，这理所当然的模样，使唤起他来都那么自然，心底莫名的怒火噌地又蹿出来，没来由回了一句：“哥哥，我是来做什么的你清楚。”

“请便。”李振洋也不生气，笑地眼睛弯弯，又接了一句，“不过，你若是不帮忙，等会儿卜凡做好饭过来还没收拾好，你猜你会不会被打包送回去？”

李英超是完全没想到自己的狠话居然被这样不痛不痒地堵了回来，而且自己居然没有什么余地，只能照办，火气更旺，表情也不收了，全然摆出来，黑着脸过来，迅速帮忙完成了收拾，其间还和李振洋肢体摩擦了几次，许是真的气上了头，对方皮肤光滑的质感都尤为深刻。

终于折腾好上桌吃饭，饭桌上异常沉默，李振洋这次没出来破冰，悠然自得地跷着腿吃饭。李英超琢磨着卜凡的反应，不想先开口被回绝，于是不吭声。卜凡没有多余的表情，只是把李英超爱吃的都夹到李英超碗里，埋起一座小山，但没给李振洋夹。三个人各怀鬼胎，倒也相安无事。

 

“你把他留下来干吗，想做什么？”晚上卜凡洗完澡跨过通门，沉着声音问，眉头紧锁，气势劈头盖脸地压下来，但刻意压低了音量。

“卜凡，你这口气怎么像是我在破坏你和你可爱的弟弟的关系啊？”李振洋侧卧在床上，单手支起头，扑哧一声轻笑出来，抬了抬眉毛，“你可搞搞清楚，我才是和你睡觉的人。”


	2. Chapter 2

李英超醒了，在床上醒神了一会儿，事实上昨晚他没怎么睡着，满脑子都在想些有的没的，例如李振洋为何帮他留下来，而卜凡这次又会找什么理由把他推开。

顶着黑眼圈下床，伸脚套上粉色草莓拖鞋，略有些恼火地踹了一脚。无辜的小粉拖鞋“嘭”地摔在门上，便又被主人单脚蹦着过去穿上。其实李英超平日是没什么起床气的，也很少睡不好，这一脚一半是因为昨晚失眠，另一半是因为昨天收拾的时候拿出箱子还被李振洋笑话了，当然李振洋没有当着他的面嘲笑，只是微微勾了嘴角，但李英超知道他在笑。

都怪尤长靖，非说要带上显摆年轻的物品，知道他不愿意还非要故意刺激地加一句：“难道你想去前男友家用他男朋友的恩赐给你临时拖鞋，自己贴上个外人标签。”

这都是什么烂理由，李英超啐了一口，想到李振洋风情万种的浴袍，再看看脚上的幼齿拖鞋，心中恨恨，尤长靖这种老年装嫩的人的话，不可信。

借着一万年不出现的起床气啪嗒啪嗒地踩着小草莓拖鞋走出房间，迎头就遇上了站在门外等着他的卜凡。今天没穿睡袍，换了件黑色T恤家居棉裤，依然没什么表情，但因为五官长得太有侵略性，卜凡面无表情的时候都有些凶神恶煞，一般不知道的人都会生出此人是否要来揍自己的害怕。李英超却知道，他的面无表情下全是铁汉柔情，这种痞子的温柔也是李英超深陷于他的理由。

“早餐做好了，你喜欢的草莓粥，还热，洗漱完过来吃吧。”卜凡盯着李英超的粉色拖鞋和白嫩的脚趾，“撒气也别伤着自己。”李英超知道这是提醒的意思，卜凡刚刚在门外应该是听到他踹拖鞋了。又是这种致命的温柔，但早餐肯定不只准备了他的那一份，李英超想着这份温柔被分享了，又愤愤起来。

“知道你过来北京实习了，没想到那么巧，你会租到我同一间房子。怎么不提前打个电话通知我去接你？”卜凡见李英超不答，知道又在闹别扭，卜凡比李英超高不少，从这个角度看下去只有一团乱糟糟的头发，和从前一样，一置气就给他看脑勺。两年不见，心下一软，便伸手掐了掐李英超的耳朵。

很久没有被这样亲昵地对待了，李英超想着才发现几乎快忘了这种触感，但没躲开，任由卜凡玩了会儿他的耳垂，才闷闷地开口：“提前告诉你，怕是你要连夜搬家了吧。躲了我这么多年，怎么这会儿你的情人放我进来，你就听了，是真那么顺着他，还是真那么不在意我？”卜凡这才反应过来，暗骂自己又没忍住，但李英超从前就这样，这毛茸茸的小家伙一发气脾气来总是很可爱，大人们都喜欢揉揉捏捏，卜凡小时候下手不知轻重，还把李英超捏哭过。

忆往昔了不到一分钟，就听到背后房里传来一声哼，是李振洋醒了。

卜凡闻声匆忙低头和李英超说：“饭在桌子上，我回屋收拾一下。”扭头就进了房间，虽是进的卜凡自己的房间，但李英超知道，卜凡肯定是跨过通门去哄李振洋起床了，这副神情他太了解了，和小时候哄不听话的他睡觉一模一样。想罢又觉得自己傻，千辛万苦搬进来给自己添堵，活看别人秀恩爱，但也是一早意料到的，于是憋着一口气，走近了门口，发现门没关好，虚虚一推就开了。

“祖宗，要温水还是牛奶？”卜凡站在李振洋床前，声音很轻，带着点哄的意思。卜凡声音平时凶，但轻下来是很性感的低音炮，李振洋起床气向来是很大的，但也很吃这一套。一伸手，卜凡弯下腰，李振洋就腰搂住了卜凡的脖子，还用力勒了一把：“嗯……温水，你喂我。”卜凡拿起水杯抿了一口，温度刚好，便递到李振洋唇边，李振洋皱了一下眉头不喝：“嘴……”声音还是一贯懒洋洋的，又带点不容回绝的口气。卜凡叹了口气，低头在李振洋耳边吻了一口，道：“祖宗，咱弟弟还在门外。”

“这么急着来伺候本大爷，是为了让我不撒气给你那宝贝弟弟吧？”李振洋半睁眼，又把卜凡的身体往下拉了拉，卜凡失重，双手罩着李振洋，撑在床上。

“洋洋，别闹了。”卜凡又轻声说，声音沉浮，气息吹在李振洋耳边。

“我门掩着呢，你想人早点走，就配合一下出演，小朋友多气几下就跑了，不然就你那大清早6点起来去买草莓回来，折腾了一早上做早餐的爸爸去哪儿程度，你指望人什么时候能走？”李振洋贴着卜凡的脸小声说，微厚的唇擦过对方鼻尖，“小朋友不见点颜色是不会死心的，你大爷我可不想再被大清早吵醒了。”

卜凡叹气，拿起水抿了一口，捏着李振洋下巴吻了下去。

李英超在门外终于是没忍住，别过了头。

“凡，你硬了。”屋内李振洋舔了舔卜凡的嘴唇，笑呵呵地说。卜凡一僵，动了情的眼睛倏然醒过来，“小朋友还在外面呢。”李振洋还了刚刚卜凡给他警示的话，“不过应该是走了，你赶紧冷静一下出去吧。”卜凡郁结，活祖宗的起床气果然还是很大，差点没被玩死。

李英超泄愤地吃着草莓粥，心里翻山倒海，嘴里什么味儿都没嚼出来。刚刚屋里那男人和卜凡亲热，那人肯定是故意的，他甚至感觉到了对方穿过卜凡胸膛对他的轻蔑一瞥，处处昭示着自己这个“外人”存在着是怎么样一种突兀和打扰。然而对方和卜凡也不过是半年光景而已，凭什么在他面前耀武扬威。

凭人家是现任啊，理智小人给自己丢了一句话。

李英超一边生气，一边为自己的理科生特质发疯地想挠墙壁，决心一定不能输，要想办法把人弄走。

此时李振洋洗漱出来了，没换家居服，还是领口大开的浴袍套在身上，头发仍湿着，卜凡见状习惯性拿了吹风筒，坐在李振洋旁边，准备开始帮他吹头。李英超不知怎么的手比脑子快，一屁股挤到二人中间：“凡哥哥，厨房锅子要烧糊了，你去吧。我来帮忙。”说罢夺过了吹风筒。

卜凡一愣，今天早上到底要演几出。但是一想刚刚小家伙一定是看到他和李振洋亲密，炸毛得不行，还是顺了他的意，李英超性子从小就那样，越逆着他，他越跟你来劲，顺着毛捋，说不定就觉得没意思，不发作了。

这边李振洋也挺意外的，虽说卜凡也比他小，但毕竟人高马大力气足，让他伺候一下也觉得理所当然。但让一个小不止五岁的弟弟来帮他吹头发，他就有点受不住了。

“哥哥自己来吧。”正想拿过李英超手中的吹风筒，就被李英超堵了回来：“哥哥，你连吸尘器开关在哪里都不知道。”

是嫌弃的声音，但手上的动作却很轻柔，能感觉到少年纤细的手指穿过发丝的小心仔细，李振洋没拒绝，偷偷弯下了腰，嘴边带着若有似无的笑。

卜凡从厨房出来看到这幅场景，眼珠子都要掉下来。李英超见他过来，才甩开了吹风机，头发已经吹得七七八八。

“吹头发都要人帮，像个生活残废。”李英超哼哼，扭过头。

卜凡没忍住扑哧一声笑出来，伸手要揉李英超的头，后者小老虎一样晃着脑袋躲开，恼道：“啊……别碰我的头发。”甚至有些龇牙咧嘴。李振洋彻底笑喷，小朋友真的太可爱，于是也伸手去揉李英超的头，不过聪明地捏了后颈，让李英超乱动不得，居然被他制住，乖乖让两人揉了半分钟。

“你弟弟真可爱。”李振洋捋着小老虎毛说。

“可不是么，像个小精灵。”卜凡赞同道，一脸凶相笑成了哈士奇。

“啊——！！！”李英超怒吼，这两个大男人干什么！这不是他要的结果！！！

于是第一个吵吵嚷嚷的周末清晨过去了。

下午李英超回房间整理带过来的一些资料，下周就要入职了，心绪还是没有很平复。李振洋经过门口时看李英超一脸心事，吹了个口哨。

“弟弟要不要今晚和哥哥出去玩儿？”

卜凡在房间里听到动静走出来回绝：“你别惹他，你的那些地儿小孩子不能去。”两尊祖宗放在一起，怕是要闹个天灾人祸。

“我已经成年了，凡、哥、哥！”李英超加重了叫唤卜凡的尾音，怒瞪。这两个人从早上起把他当未成年调戏到现在，完全偏离了他的打算，他是来把卜凡抢回来的，并不是来演过家家当爸爸妈妈的好孩子的。

“哟你急什么，我能吃了你弟弟啊。我是要带他去夜景摩天轮。”李振洋信口拈来，卜凡摇头，就知道李振洋是满嘴胡话。

“北京哪儿找夜景摩天轮去。”

话题终于在卜凡岔开到今晚吃什么的讨论里结束。

 

吃了晚饭卜凡接了个电话才想起来晚上一个朋友要过生日，是邀约的他和李振洋二人去，但约的地点是个酒吧包间，是不方便着李英超去的，更何况那是个gay吧。但是模特圈子里的比较有人脉资源的朋友攒的局，不去又太不给人面子，以后不好办事。

李英超很会看人眼色，卜凡前脚挂了电话，后脚他就接：“你们去吧，我自己待在家里，还有些资料没整完。”但卜凡依旧不放心，李英超刚来北京，没什么朋友，虽然有自理能力，但内心是很依赖人的，一个人在家肯定心里有落差。

李振洋在旁边看这对旧情人哥儿俩推搡，心想一个明明想跟得不行，嘴上还要装乖巧拒绝，一个明明担心得要命，还非一副大家长的样子瞻前顾后，可真有趣。

“弟弟跟我去吧，我俩同姓，就说是我亲堂弟。”

这一局，又是李振洋破的冰。


	3. Chapter 3

李英超叼着卜凡刚刚递给的棒棒糖，从门缝里偷瞄，看到李振洋从柜子里拿出来一套骚气又性格的黑色飞鹤印花丝质衬衫，又在心里怒怼了一遍尤长靖，这个损友，让他带的净是冰淇淋糖果系的衣服，怎么幼怎么来，非说要可爱俏皮取胜，对比一下，李振洋一身怎么看怎么成熟性感矜贵还风骚，他要怎么赢？

正想着，李振洋回身，撞上了李英超偷看的眼神。李英超心一横，输人不输势，干脆也不遮掩，直接推门就走了进去，一屁股坐在床上，两腿晃啊晃：“哥哥，你给我拿套衣服呗，我来得急，没带几套合适的来。”

李振洋盯了一眼李英超脚上的粉色小草莓拖鞋，饶有兴致地笑笑：“行，来哥哥给你挑。”于是拉开一米五的大衣柜开始找，李英超望着大模衣柜里满眼的衣服，哼了一声，咔嚓咬碎了嘴里的柠檬味棒棒糖，酸味一下侵袭味蕾和心情。

Oversized白衬衫，亮紫色白条纹休闲短裤。

“要不要哥哥帮你穿？”李振洋调侃坐在自己床上被酸一嘴拧着眉头，眼睛仍然直勾勾的小朋友。

李英超抬头看了李振洋一眼，不吭声，转身就开始利落地撩衣服，再潇洒一甩扔到床上。李振洋有些意外，估摸着是小朋友不喜欢别人把自己当成小孩哄，总弄些“做大人”的举动。

倒是这腰真的太纤细精瘦，腰窝若隐若现，皮肤瓷白得透光。

李振洋眯了眯眼。

而李英超直接在李振洋面前换衣服的原因并不是李振洋所想的那么可爱，他刚刚走进来要衣服只是一时冲动，没想到李振洋会真的给他挑，这会儿有点下不来台阶，只得硬着头皮赶紧穿上。要是拿了李振洋衣服回房动静太大，遇上卜凡，被撞个现行，前任拿现任衣服穿，怎么样脸上都有些挂不住。

李英超迅速换了衣服，领口扣子没扣全，锁骨全然露出来。

李振洋摸摸下巴点头：“哥哥这件衬衣果然很适合你的小窄肩，惹人怜爱的男友风。”李英超要发作，李振洋又说，“卜凡会喜欢的，不像小朋友，很诱人。”

李英超回了一个大白眼，但没有说什么。

“抬脚。”

李英超还在想着李振洋说他诱人这件事，没注意这边就乖乖抬了一只脚，李振洋蹲下来掏出一对古驰经典条纹拖鞋，把李英超的小草莓拖鞋拿掉，一把套在李英超脚上。嗯，脚趾真漂亮，李振洋欣赏。

“哥哥我可没伺候过人，看在你脸蛋长得漂亮的分上，赐你头一个。”李振洋笑得眼睛弯弯的，李英超反应过来有点发怵。

他这位情敌是疯了？对情敌应该做到这种程度吗？

怎么觉出一股变态的感觉来？

还未想出个究竟，李振洋又唤他低头，于是给李英超套上了个黑色渔夫帽，又点点头：“真合适。”

李英超一抬头就看到坐在镜子里的自己，帽子上赫然绣着四个大字：

无恶不作。

这回李英超不知道该怎么办了，但这四个字看着实在不是什么好字，于是迅速摇头甩开帽子：“这颜色和裤子不搭，”瞎说了一个理由，然后环顾房间里一圈随便点了一个首饰，“我要那个。”指的是个镶钻的choker。

李振洋顺着李英超指的方向望过去，突然正色道：“不可以，要么戴上帽子，要么你就把衣服扣子给我扣严实。今晚你能去是因为要做我的亲弟弟，还想去就乖乖听我的。”

李英超看李振洋脸都黑了，这是进门以后第一次看到李振洋发火，温和的声线凶起来让他有些没来由地害怕。但又执拗地不想把扣子扣严实，于是乖乖地把帽子捡过来带上，低头扭手指。

李振洋看他听话了，敲了一下通门。

卜凡开了通门是有些意外的，他听到李英超进李振洋房间的动静了，没猜到李英超会去找李振洋要衣服。

李振洋肩宽，李英超的窄肩穿着李振洋的衬衫，垮得撑不住，大半个肩都要露出来，锁骨连着肩赤条条地漏出来，透着光。真的……很诱人。

曾经他把李英超当成孩子，管得很严，这才觉出李英超已经长大了，而他们也已经分开两年多了。现下他居然觉得自己找不到理由管束李英超的穿着打扮。好在一顶帽子遮住了眼睛，李英超全身上下最吸引人的是眼睛，褐色的瞳孔干净直白得让人很难从里面走出来，看不到这双眼，勉强还能在昏暗的灯光里不那么显眼。

李英超感觉到了卜凡的眼神异样，有些得意，但又有些吃味，果然李振洋清楚卜凡的审美，以前卜凡从来没有用这种眼神看过他。

 

晚上要喝酒就没有开车，三人打了车出门，一进包间所有眼光唰地都放在卜凡和李振洋带着的李英超身上，赤裸玩味各式各样的眼神才让李英超觉出为什么李振洋要他戴帽子，但他又有些不甘示弱，抬起下巴环视了一周，眼神有种初生牛犊的味道。

英超坐在卜凡和李振洋中间，李振洋伸手把李英超环在怀里，跷着腿懒洋洋说：“这我同姓本家，亲堂弟。名字你们就没必要知道了，本大爷不想告诉你们。”众人了然，这圈人几乎都比李振洋资历低，就给了面子没来搭讪。但李振洋这个人平日最喜欢胡说八道，所以事情真伪也就很难辨别了。对面坐着的模特和李振洋资历不相上下，平日为争资源还有些摩擦，便有意调侃：“我怎么没听说过你有这么漂亮的小堂弟，要真有，圈子里还能有人不知道这事？看你搂着人家，人家压根不靠你身上，倒是挨着凡哥，怕不是我们凡哥一次收了俩，你俩这本家不是同姓，该是姐妹。”

李英超听着青筋都快爆出来了，谁他妈跟你前任现任做姐妹。李振洋捏了捏李英超后颈，安抚的意味，慢悠悠道：“Tomy，你这点儿见识，不知道什么事儿都是理所应当。”说罢低头在李英超耳侧呢喃，“弟弟，你看人说你和哥哥不亲密呢。”李英超明白李振洋的意思，倒不是真的想要听话，只是很烦面前这只苍蝇嗡嗡闹事，便身子朝后，靠在李振洋怀里。

“乖。”李振洋满意，又捏了捏李英超后颈，拿了颗草莓递到李英超嘴边，李英超看对面人盯着，便张嘴咬了，舌头还有些触到李振洋的指尖。

卜凡在一旁，沉着脸没吭声，他脾气其实很大，但圈子里这种情况见惯不惯，往日里这种人过来说些什么垃圾话，他嫌低级，不说动气，理都不理。今天真的是为了主场人的面子，不然他刚才就一拳打过去了。

但是这种场合，李振洋亲堂弟这种身份还算合适，对面的人看卜凡和李振洋气场一横，便自讨没趣，寻了个理由去别桌了。

“把弟弟带过来是来玩儿的，”李振洋抿了一口红酒，“松着点儿，凡子，你不想弟弟今晚一晚上都跟你一样绷着吧。”揽着李英超的手搭过去，捏了一下卜凡手臂，感到卜凡紧绷的肌肉慢慢松了下来，又道，“你洋哥哥我是什么人，这种苍蝇能惹着我们亲爱的弟弟吗，等会儿我让那人看好就行。”

“既然把弟弟带出来了，哥哥就得负责让弟弟玩得开心点。”

卜凡虽比李振洋高大，但实际上比李振洋也小两岁，李振洋这个人性子滑而不腻，在圈子里如鱼得水，从不正面结仇，即使要弄人，也是笑面一巴掌，对面没气儿吭只得吃下来的。卜凡气盛，往日里两人到什么局，都是李振洋协调场控，卜凡负责扛酒和护着李振洋就行。

李英超从小就受宠，很少受这种气，虽然也不是不明事理，知道今天是托着李振洋的面子过来的，但心里还是不服气的，但也不得发作什么，只得啃着李振洋又喂过来的一颗草莓。想想李振洋的话也对，总不能一直介意一只苍蝇，来了就开心点。

这种局到了中期，一般就玩得很开了。李英超大学很少去夜店，几乎都泡在知识的海洋里，好友尤长靖的兴趣爱好也是吃，所以很多没见过，觉得新鲜，没一会儿大眼睛就乌溜溜地盯着桌子上大家玩的游戏了，这种游戏无论什么都离不开喝酒、搞点情色意味或者有的没的，李振洋依旧将手环在李英超肩膀上，没一会儿就轮到他们这桌了，对家好巧不巧是刚刚找了不痛快的那只苍蝇。

李振洋晃晃酒杯，说：“我带我弟弟玩儿，但无论做什么，我弟弟都不能喝酒，也不能被要求做别的。按理来说这是不合规矩的，但我让你九局，第十局我若赢了，你今天要送的生日礼物就不能送出去，要直接送给我弟弟。凌哥的礼物呢也不会亏着，连带我弟弟，我还帮你另送一份，一共三份。我若输了，就答应你一个条件，随你开，你玩不玩。”

李振洋和今天要过生日的主场人关系很好，刚才这桌的事情主场人也知道了，直接这么赤条条地要走本应该送出去的生日礼物，又替对方送了一份，不会不给主场人面子，反而是打了那苍蝇的脸，若是输了来这场子，就相当于空手。不仅欠主家一个礼物，还欠李振洋一个人情，同时礼物给了李英超，直接当作赔礼了，面子里子人情全损了。

卜凡看着李振洋眼睛笑得眯成一条缝，就知道对面苍蝇要玩完了，但也不想事儿闹太大，如果闹太大，意味着李英超更惹眼，更何况这也不是他们主场。便给了个台阶下：“那这样，大家各退一步，既然条件开不小，那这十局就不玩复杂的了，简单的德州扑克，输了喝酒，赢了最后的条件兑现就好。”

事儿本就是对方理亏，所以这赌局不接下不来台，更何况李振洋还说让他九局，这口气就已经是在打脸了。卜凡给了台阶下，也就顺着下，答应了。

而且对家其实也没想着自己完全就能输，因为德州扑克正好是自己擅长的，但李振洋从没有在场子里玩过德州扑克。

于是局子就开了。

李振洋也不紧不慢地，捏了捏李英超的脖子：“弟弟来，你摸牌，摸到什么哥哥都能给你赢回来。”

说来也巧，李英超每次摸到的牌面都很漂亮。而对家出牌的时候，都一般般，但打了七局，怎么打对方都是赢的。李振洋红酒都喝了7杯，酒气喷在李英超耳边，混着李振洋后调是白麝香味的香水，鼻息全是李振洋的味道。第八局开的时候，已面的人头上已经有些出汗，浮夸的底妆有些浮粉脱妆。

李振洋倒是没什么大反应，继续指使李英超摸牌。第八局进入摊牌，李振洋隔着帽子摸摸李英超的脑袋，说：“弟弟，来掀底牌。”

李英超还是有些紧张，他知道自己今天手气很好，一般这种情况顺着东风，局面过了半，很容易往后运气越来，还剩三局，十局只能赢一局，到底在第几局赢实际上不是很好把握。目前手气已经没有之前好了，若是这局赢了，后面两局就一定要输；但若是输了，这一局好气运过去了，后两局也没有百分百的把握赢。

对家先掀的底牌，居然是同花顺。李英超有点闷，他们的牌面是散的，除非大同花顺，不然这局就输了。他不想自己亲自掀底牌的时候输。李振洋看了一眼，捏了一下他后颈：“别怕，哥哥和你一起开。”手掌包着李英超的手摩挲了一下手指，掀开。

Ace，大同花顺。

他们赢了。

李英超翻开的一瞬间心有点跳，今晚只出了一局Ace，就是李振洋带着他掀开的。手还被李振洋握着，赢的感觉很兴奋。他甚至想，如果后两局就这样也赢了，这场赌局输了也好，反正他对对方的那个什么礼物也不感兴趣，而且输了也是李振洋付出代价而已。

众人也惊诧，李振洋从不在他们面前玩德州扑克，没想到玩得那么漂亮。旁人问了卜凡一句：“你家Kwin，今晚身边带着个弟弟在，挺能啊。”卜凡没答，赢是肯定的，但这风头出的不知道为什么他并没有很高兴。

最后两局还是没出众人意料地，输了。十局赢一局，李振洋赢了。

“知道我为什么能赢吗，因为我弟弟就是我的底牌。以后都不想输的话，就别招惹我弟弟。”李振洋话里有话，对面人灰溜溜地把礼物递过来，想找个理由先走。

“等会儿，别急。”李振洋喝了九杯已经醉了，这酒后劲大，他有些晃，面上一片绯红，“弟弟来，拆开。”李英超浑身沾染着李振洋的气息，熏得也有些醉，但这口气出得太爽，今晚头一回露出笑容。

拆开礼物却是一愣，是一个choker。黑色的也镶了钻，只是还连着一个铐环，一看就是床笫之间专用的，李英超彻底明白了李振洋为什么不让他把choker带来了，这种场合，性暗示意味太重了。

“那小苍蝇这玩意的手工师傅和我房间里的师傅是同一个，他订这个礼物的时候我就知道了。你今天不是想吗，那哥哥就给你赢过来。”

李振洋掀开李英超的帽子，“啪嗒”把choker扣上李英超的脖子，然后又捏了捏李英超后颈。

“真漂亮，你说对吗？”然后他望着choker的原主人笑。

所有人的目光都放在李英超身上，宽松白衬衫下瓷白透光，漏出大半个肩膀，深邃的锁骨，和细长脖子上的黑色细choker，薄唇微张，一双褐色清亮的大眼睛里闪着惊诧。

李英超没想到李振洋会当众把choker给他戴上，顿时汗毛都竖起来了。没等他开口，卜凡把帽子扣在李英超头上，揽过李振洋答：“洋洋，你醉了。”然后拉着李英超和主家匆忙道别，说另两份礼物第二天一定赔上，谢谢今晚担待。

上了出租，李英超还没缓过来，三人并排坐在后排，卜凡在一旁没说话，李振洋坐在两人之间笑，揽着卜凡的脖子撒疯，酒气四溢。

“我弟弟可真漂亮，你藏不住的。”

李英超低头，似是在想什么。脖子上的choker仿佛还发着烫。李振洋握着他的手掀牌赢的场面和给他戴上choker时众人的目光的镜头在他心中反复切换，密封空间里的酒气让人不知所措。他甚至想，今晚不要跟着出来就好了。连李振洋搂着卜凡脖子都忘了吃味。

李振洋闹了一会儿卜凡，突然就停下来了。卜凡今晚也喝了不少酒，又被闹得不行，有些分神，没注意李振洋不知道从哪里摸出来choker的另一边铐子，啪嗒先扣上自己手腕，然后连上李英超脖子后的扣环扯了一把，李英超脖子勒出一道浅浅的红痕，李振洋低头，眸子深沉，咧嘴笑了起来，抵着李英超耳边吹了一口气。

“弟弟，你现在还想要choker吗？你还敢吗？”

李英超耳朵一抖，才发现李振洋已经下巴抵着他头顶睡着了。

“哥哥，我不敢了。”

李英超轻声答，到底是不敢什么，李振洋也已经听不见了。


	4. Chapter 4

到家已是午夜，卜凡没弄醒李振洋，直接找到钥匙解开了李振洋手腕上的和李英超脖子上choker连着的铐环的锁，动作小心仔细，然后打横把李振洋抱进了家。

李英超跟在后面，没有闹。只是卜凡将李振洋抱进房间的时候，他也跟着进去了。

“凡哥，我来照顾他吧。”李英超没头没尾地丢出一句话，卜凡被闹了一路，现下脑壳更疼了，正要拒绝，李英超又回了一句，“他今晚醉成这样也是因为我，我来照顾他理所应当。而且你也喝了不少，明天不是还要张罗给凌哥的礼物吗？”

卜凡知道他这个弟弟劲儿又上来了，他看得懂李英超的小心思，肯定是不想让他和李振洋在同一个房间里过夜的。

但李英超拧着眉头关心的表情也不假。

两人沉默了一会儿，最后卜凡妥协：“宿醉的人不能洗澡，擦擦就好了，温水我放保温杯里，他夜里要喝你给他就行。明早起来我给他做解酒汤。”

李英超知道卜凡会妥协，但却没什么胜利的喜悦，反而心情很复杂。

他越来越看不懂这个情敌了，大费周章地带他去酒吧，正常人的操作理应是杀他一个风头，而李振洋却反而替他出了个风头，最后还莫名其妙地将他教育了一番。

而且他居然也被牵着鼻子走了。

说要留下来照顾他，其实是想晚上借着机会整理思路，明早再问个究竟。李英超一直是这么直接的人。

这样想着，看了一眼床上的男人。睡得很安静，但时不时皱起眉头身子翻腾，睡眠很浅，完全不安稳的样子，黑色飞鹤花纹的缎面在月光下反着光，衬得皮肤很光洁健康，领口全开了，半个胸膛裸露在空气中，肩宽腰窄腿长，整个身体每一处线条都非常漂亮。骨架宽大得不同于卜凡的荷尔蒙侵略性，而有种底子里散发着的魅惑性感，却丝毫不娘气。不得不承认李振洋这身材撑得起这个大模身份，是真真有资本，难怪今天在场子里游刃有余。

李英超还在打量着，床上的人咂巴着嘴唇，有些翘起，翻了一个身，屁股对着他在床板上蹬了两下，居然有种反差可爱。

居然会觉得他的情敌可爱，真是疯了。

一定是今晚故事太多了，我也醉了。

李英超猛然警醒，晃了晃头，拉开李振洋背后的衬衣，拿毛巾轻轻抹过李振洋的后背，背部弧线也真的是很漂亮。

李振洋轻哼一声，索性把衣服蹭脱了甩到一边。李英超见状赶紧趁机开始擦李振洋前胸。李英超脖子上的choker还没解开，红痕还未褪，添了一抹禁忌感。身上还穿着李振洋的白衬衫，月光低低照进来，透出李英超松垮衬衣下纤细的身体剪影，李英超低头擦得很仔细，白得如同吸血鬼的侧脸映着清冷的月光，本是针锋相对的两个人，此刻同框里却异常和谐漂亮。卜凡在通门后看了一眼，最终还是没有敲开门。

 

第二天李振洋睁开眼的时候阳光正盛，逆光眯了眯眼，看不清床边人的身影。他挪了一下身子，一阵头疼刺穿后脑，嘶，宿醉真他娘的遭殃。

“你醒啦？”头疼得耳朵都嗡嗡响，来人的声音也听不清。他皱眉直接翻了个身，声音是从喉咙里发出来的，整个人都在愠怒。

对方却不依不饶：“哥哥，起来先喝解酒汤，你已经睡到下午两点钟了。”

李振洋起床气大发：“卜凡，你今天怎么那么吵？！”随手扯了一把对方，李振洋发起床气的时候力道向来不控制，对方一个没站稳被他扯到床上，两手撑在他脸边。

李振洋半眯着眼，阳光还是刺得眼睛发疼。往日他睡觉，卜凡从不会开那么大的窗帘。

“吵醒本哥哥，过来，像平时一样哄我。”李振洋抬手环着对方脖子，仿佛睡醒的狮子，冲着对方的脸就是一阵大猫乱蹭，还咬了一下对方的鼻尖。

李英超吃痛，后悔抢在卜凡前进来叫醒李振洋，他都不知道李振洋起床气那么大，还把他当做卜凡胡乱捯饬了一通。

“哥哥，我——”话还没说完，就被李振洋冲着嘴咬了一口，不轻但不至于见血，然后李振洋伸出舌头，在他被咬得通红的嘴唇上舔了一口。

脑子嗡的一声炸开，昨晚想好的要进来问的问题全然忘得一干二净。他立马甩开李振洋搂着自己脖子的手，跳起来，往门外跑，谁知一头撞到正准备进门的卜凡怀里。

李英超没抬头，他哪儿敢抬头，鼻子上嘴唇上都是李振洋的牙印，被卜凡看到了反而理亏丢人，谁要他非抢着去叫李振洋起床？

一溜烟过去，卜凡还没看清人，李英超房间就大门紧闭了。他对英超被李振洋起床气收拾这件事毫不意外，叹了口气，小朋友还是有些太虎了，摸老虎屁股被训一下也好，就没再回头找李英超，直接推门进李振洋房间，把窗帘拉上，再把七倒八歪一半掉在地上的床单拿起来，盖在李振洋裸着的胸膛上。

他坐在床上把李振洋头放在自己大腿上，拿了床头柜的白虎膏开始给人揉太阳穴，低头轻声说：“祖宗，知道喝酒受罪，下次就别折腾那么多了。”

室内光线终于暗下来，李振洋眉头松了松，枕着卜凡的大腿，调整了个更舒服的姿势。卜凡手上的力道刚刚好，李振洋紧扯的头皮渐渐舒缓过来，嗅着到中药味里混着一丝干爽的肥皂味，这才觉出哪里不对。

——刚刚进来的人身上带股奶味。

“刚刚你干吗开那么大窗帘？”李振洋嗔。

“刚刚那是弟弟，说要谢谢你昨晚帮他，给你端了解酒汤来。”卜凡顺着李振洋的话，端了床边的解酒汤开始喂大腿上的人。

果然是那小东西。

“你就别欺负他了，他就是有些孩子气，昨晚还守着照顾了你一夜。”卜凡为李英超开脱。

李振洋眯眼含下一口汤回忆，难怪昨晚觉着有人在床边晃动，小猫挠痒似的在他身上摸来摸去。

拂开卜凡喂汤的手，示意够了，他转了个身头埋进卜凡怀里。

“昨晚被小猫挠了一晚上，没睡安稳，我再睡会儿。”

卜凡捋了捋李振洋耳侧的发丝，低头落了一吻。

“睡吧。”

只是以他的角度看不到，怀里的人勾了勾嘴角。

那只小猫被咬了两口，权当教训吧。

李振洋想。

 

李振洋那两口咬加一口舔很管用，李英超几天没来惹他，安安分分在房间里整理材料。第二周正式到实习单位入职后更是忙了起来，中午也没回来，李英超一开始本是有意避着李振洋，但又凑巧时装周要开始了，卜凡和李振洋几天都不在。一来二去，李英超跟李振洋几乎一个周里都碰不上面。

终于熬到周五，李英超懒得挤下班高峰，下了班在单位附近随便找个咖啡馆摊下，给他的狗头军师好友尤长靖打电话。

“他竟然敢咬我，还舔了我一口。我凡哥什么口味，放着我这个大可爱不要，居然去喜欢个变态。”李英超一刀插进草莓蛋糕里，泄愤地捣了捣，慕斯在叉子上微微化成一小摊。

“你不是说人家带你去就酒吧的时候还叱咤风云让你大出风头吗，就凭这份雄性的风骚自信，卜凡喜欢他就很正常。人家又不恋童。”

“你爸爸我已经21了！！！而且凡哥是我前男友！你到底帮谁！”

“我是给你客观分析而已。”

“但是这个人也太奇怪了，正常不应该是让我在外人面前丢份吗？”

“有什么可奇怪的，就你这青铜段位还想琢磨别人荣耀王者。人不是要做给别人看，是给你看。意思是都不用我打压你这个小姘头，就算本宫帮你一把，你也一样做不了皇后。摆明让你自愧不如，知难而退啊。”

李英超更气了，摊在沙发上朝后重重一靠，沙发震了震。

然后咬了一口叉子，咯吱响。

“你再灭我威风，我挂了啊！稻香村你也别想了！”

“欸……等等！我还没说完呢！你不是说之前看见他和卜凡早上接吻，隔天他又把你当成卜凡咬了吗，那说明他肯定早上都跟卜凡这么亲昵的啊，你要不然就早上都去叫他起床，这样他早上就不能跟卜凡撒娇了。毕竟人家要是晚上真的做什么，你也没理由插进去阻止，能拆一点算一点嘛！”

李英超听着尤长靖噼里啪啦丢出一段不靠谱的建议，鼻孔出气。

“要不我怎么说你是狗头军师呢，他那么大起床气，你要我去叫他，下次被他当成我凡哥抓着我亲吗？”

一想到被舔的那口，湿热舌头的触感又让李英超抖了一下，背后发毛，别扭地坐直了身子。

“亲一口又怎么的，你俩搞的是同一个男人，那天得罪你的那个苍蝇其实也没说错，你俩这就是姐妹，就像我俩这样，我要亲你一口你还能掉块肉啊？”

那可是我的初吻，不，初舔。李英超愤愤，没把这句话说出来。是的，卜凡和他交往的时候连吻都没有吻过他，他一直没告诉过尤长靖，怕被嘲笑。

“你就不能给你爸爸我一个正常点的建议？”

“能有多难啊，找个什么拿个吹风机的理由冲进去，在他旁边吹头发，他要想对你怎么着，你拿吹风机吹他一脸再跑。”

李英超白眼，尤长靖这稻香村还是别寄了，他自己吃了吧。

虽然没有什么建设性的意见，但打了个电话发泄了一会儿，心情也好了些。李英超啃了最后一口草莓慕斯，准备起身离开。

刚站起来，身后的花瓶“嘭”地突然倒了，吓了他一大跳，服务员走过来寻着他后桌说话，他听着声音有些耳熟，脑子里还是尤长靖不靠谱的叫李振洋起床的建议，也没怎么注意那声音，便出门打车回家。

一进门，发现卜凡和李振洋回来了。卜凡正在摆筷子，李振洋腿盘在椅子上盯着他，饶有兴致地笑笑。

“给弟弟添双筷子。”

看着李振洋发号施令，李英超耳边又响起尤长靖的话。

“算本宫帮你一把，你也一样做不了皇后。”

“我在外面吃过了。”李英超给了个负气的背影，转身就钻进房间。

“你别逗咱弟了。”卜凡看李英超就差冒烟的后脑勺，对李振洋说。

“卜凡凡，”李振洋唤卜凡全名，声音高了个分贝，“你这个护弟狂魔可摸摸你的良心。我这真是《农夫与蛇》的故事，帮了你还要被你数落一通，就你弟弟最珍贵。”

“祖宗，每天早上我伺候得还不够啊？你一早上就要两次。”

“你亲爱的弟弟没来的时候，我们一天都是三次起，我这赔本生意做的，今晚帮本大爷搓澡。”

“喳。”

李振洋看着一桌子没一个自己喜欢的菜，全都是李英超的口味，甜得发腻。他的职业一直要保持身材，还好时装周过了，不然他此刻只能看着一桌子菜吃草。

处个炮友而已，还要配合出演那么大出戏，真够吃力不讨好的。

他喝了口奶，想起来李英超嘴唇和身上的奶味，心情又好了起来，其实也不算赔本。

毕竟小朋友，真的很甜。


	5. Chapter 5

李英超洗完澡出房间晒衣服。听到对房主厕传的水声和两人的说话声，就知道这个情敌又刻意没关好门，要在他面前显摆。

深深吸了一口气，他还是没法气消。

吹着头发望着吹风机，又在思考尤长靖叫他喊李振洋起床的事，馊主意就馊主意吧，先不让李振洋痛快了再说。

 

第二天李英超起了个大早，和卜凡说想喝楼下小卖部的草莓牛奶，并特意强调是日供奶，只有那家有，一定要早上买。卜凡向来对他这种小要求有求必应，李英超又提了一堆想吃的菜，让卜凡顺便去把食材买回来做午餐，早餐他就自己吃就好。

卜凡虽然看出李英超刻意提的一大堆要求明显有猫腻，算上时间他出去一时半会回不来，不知道小精灵又打算在家折腾什么，但转念一想昨晚弟弟没吃上他做给弟弟的一大桌子菜，应当补偿，于是还是拿了小推车出门下楼。

李英超听卜凡脚步声已远，探头就摸进卜凡房间，先在卜凡房间摸了一遍吹风机在哪儿，发现没摸到，于是窃笑，吹风机应该是在李振洋房间里了。再一看通门果然没关，穿过通门，蹑手蹑脚地开始找李振洋房间里的吹风机，一摸床头柜，果然就在这里。

天助我也。

看了眼时间，早上九点。这个时间吵醒李振洋，他就算再睡也只能睡一两个小时，因为卜凡十一点就要回来做饭了。按上次他两点去叫醒李振洋，李振洋还睡不够的情况，现在叫醒李振洋，李振洋这一天就都没办法好好补眠了，一定特别不爽。

情敌不爽，自己这口气就出得十分舒爽了。

于是他又溜出门，跑到外面的公用厕所把头发弄湿，再到卜凡房间故意翻东西弄出很大声响，假装一边嘴里嚷着“吹风机呢～怎么凡哥房间找不到了”，一边啪嗒着小草莓拖鞋拖得木地板啪啪响，跨过通门。

“洋哥哥，我过来找一下吹风机啊。”

李振洋昨晚和卜凡滚了一晚上床单，清晨5点才睡下，正是刚刚入梦的时间，耳边渐次放大的响声让他皱了个眉头。李英超呼呼冲进来开始翻他床头柜：“哎呀找到啦，洋哥我借一下啊，对了刚刚我房间插头保险丝好像烧了，我就直接在这儿吹啦。”

李英超的声音噼里啪啦落在李振洋脸上，整个人都被一串噼里啪啦豆子一样的声音打扰着。

李振洋不得不被吵得睁开了眼，李英超穿着件小白背心和松松垮垮的家居裤站在他面前。

正要发作，李英超“啪”地打开了吹风机，嗡嗡声仿佛立体环绕音将李振洋整个人包围，李振洋一个震怒，从床上坐起来，一把抓住李英超的手。

“滚出去吹。”

李振洋整个人都是阴暗的，从下朝上抬眼盯着李英超，凤眼上挑，甚至带了点杀气。

虽是李振洋坐着而自己站着，但李英超仍能感到李振洋的气场乌压压地盖过来。

心里一跳，背后有些紧得发毛，但好不容易闹到这步了，横竖一个死，索性一做到底。

“啊呀！哥哥……”

假装在挣扎中把吹风机的头朝着李振洋的脸，开到最大档次一顿乱呼。

李振洋这下整个身体里压抑着的最后一点怒气都迸发开来，直接把吹风机抢过来，摔在一旁，把李英超扯到怀里按住，再把李英超脚上的草莓拖鞋扒下来，冲着李英超屁股噼啪一顿揍，一下比一下重。

“李、英、超。”李振洋一字一顿喊全名，“说，哥哥对不起。”

李英超没想到李振洋会打他屁股，从他小学开始他就没再被打过屁股了，羞赧难耐但死活不肯开口，手抱着李振洋的腰，咬着牙被李振洋一下接着一下狠抽。

李振洋看对方死活不肯认错，火气更大，于是越打越气，索性直接扒开李英超的裤子，连同内裤一起褪到大腿根，捏着李英超的脖子，直接用手掌抽李英超光裸的臀部。

李振洋手掌还带些汗，微微湿热地甩在李英超屁股上，红痕上沾染了不明显的水渍。

房间里都是清脆的抽打声，啪啪作响。

李英超打小就对直接身体接触的痛感特别敏感，尤其是李振洋的手还带着汗，抽得他痛中生出些痒的感觉来，他头埋在李振洋双腿间，咬着牙，脸上的汗和头发上的水把李振洋的真丝睡袍蹭得有些透，李振洋下体的雄性器官就和他隔着一层薄薄的半透的布料，叉开的大腿下是浴袍有些遮不住的下体。

昨晚闹了一晚上，此刻李振洋是没有穿内裤的。

李振洋捏着李英超后颈的力气很大，李英超无法动弹。

随着一阵阵抽打，他的嘴唇跟着身体晃动，摩擦间甚至能感觉到李振洋微微露出的形状，雄性气味混着汗水的味道全溢在鼻尖。

这个触感真的太不好了，李英超浑身汗毛都竖起来，脸上、耳朵上、屁股上，甚至整个身体都通红。眼角生理性地弹出些水花。

他终于忍受不住认错起来。

“哥哥对不起……”谁知道这一开口，李振洋又刚好一巴掌甩下来，李英超唇舌随着晃动，舔在了李振洋半露着的性器上。

李振洋全然顾着教训李英超，没有注意到下体发生的摩擦，听到道歉总算顺耳，又抽了两巴掌，准备把李英超放开。他正要把李英超揪起来，却发现李英超死死搂着他的腰不肯动。

李振洋才觉出有些不对，似乎有什么硬物抵着他的大腿。

顶端隔着他的睡袍戳在上面，还有些滑腻。

他也是一愣，随即反应过来，然后松开了手上捏着李英超的力气，吐了一口气，笑出声来：

“弟弟，你这是被哥哥——

“抽硬了吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

李英超忘了自己是怎么从李振洋房间跑出来的。距离上一次他从李振洋房间落荒而逃，不过一个星期。

而这次，他不只是惊诧，心脏还不停怦怦乱跳。

他的眼眶还红红的，吸了一口鼻子，竟觉无地自容地生出一股莫大的委屈来。

他来的一连两个周末，李振洋先是连咬带舔了他嘴唇一口，再是把他屁股扒干净裤子打了，现在居然还……

还让他因舔到下体而无法控制地硬了。

臀上热辣的感觉还很清晰，他趴在床上，下体衣物全褪了，用一种非常羞耻的姿势给自己光裸着的浑圆翘挺、布满掌印的屁股擦药。

这药是前几分钟李振洋开门拿进来放在床头的。尽管他反锁了门，对方还是直接拿钥匙打开了，并且没有敲门。

他本以为李振洋会言语羞辱他一番，但没想到李振洋只是交代了一句：“和卜凡说了从超市回来，顺路去家居店买夏季专用的消暑水垫，所以卜凡会晚点儿回来，你可以擦好药躺一下。”

口气平常到仿佛他对李英超的作死行径已经不是很在意，并且还宽容大量地帮李英超处理了一下后果——水垫可以稍微缓解坐在椅子上的疼痛。

李英超努力地把自己被震荡得空白的脑袋一点一点地拉回思考线上。

一定是因为自己对痛感太敏感了，再加上正值青春，很久不发泄，才发生了那样的事。

他试图给自己找一个合理的解释。

事实上他确实对性这一块的经验少之又少。曾经成年那个夜里想爬上卜凡的床并被卜凡直接拒绝，两人闹到分手以后，他就没有再与其他人在这个领域上有任何接触了。

所以他特别在意李振洋和卜凡亲密，因为卜凡不会对他做的这些事，对李振洋都会。

可一切和他预想中的情况偏差太大，他做梦都不会料到他一心阻止二人亲密，到最后却是自己对情敌起了反应。

不对，不应该是这样子的。

于是他从床上站起来，光着脚，踩着冰凉的木地板，伸手探向了自己的下体。

少年的雄性器官还硬挺着，烫得发热，先前抵在李振洋大腿睡袍上，顶端溢出的透明已经有些风干，但手一触碰，又徐徐从铃口冒出滑腻来。

“嗯……”李英超哼了一声，低哑而沉郁。

本就绯红的身体又染上了一层粉色，映着瓷白到几乎透明的耳垂、喉结、锁骨、肩膀、膝盖和脚踝，情色得仿佛精致的艺术品。

他纤细而关节分明的手指握紧自己的下身，幻想着卜凡侵略性的眉眼压过来，把他按在窗台上，窗户外面是车水马龙，卜凡咧嘴一笑，一巴掌甩在他的屁股上，掰开他的臀部。

“弟弟，让你凡哥哥来肏翻你，肏到你屁股开花，屁眼里全都是哥哥的水。”

不同于平时的浑厚沉稳和疼爱温柔，卜凡狠狠地进入他，压得他无法动弹，扭动着下体，喊不出声。

手上的动作渐渐变快，发髻和下巴上的汗顺着留下来。李英超背心湿透了，贴在身上，乳头贴着半透的白色布料突出来，顶端是粉色的。

他呼吸愈发急促起来，指尖时不时划过铃口，抠得自己又疼又爽，下体抽动的频率也变得愈来愈高。夹着的臀部被人抽打的痛楚混着汗水发痒。

卜凡压过来，掐着他的腰，一口咬在他后颈上，然后将他和他连着的下体直接扭了一圈，翻过来与他面对面。他被拧得发疼，后穴却被刺激得忍不住收缩，张着嘴如同缺氧的鱼，大叫了一声：“啊！！！”

然后看到对方从正面压过来，吻住了他。

“啊……”

李英超低吼一声，迅速抽动的手猛然停住，下体一阵抽动，射了出来。

脑子里一片空白。

他最后看到的那张脸，不是卜凡——

是李振洋。


	7. Chapter 7

李英超的手飞快地在键盘上敲打着，手边的笔记不小心被自己的茶杯打翻，黏稠的奶茶顺着稿子唰地汇成一道蜿蜒的小沟，滴在他腿上，他才反应过来。扯了抽纸，收拾着，半望着奶白色，又开始神游到那天上午——他脑海里浮现那张脸过后猛然射出的白灼。

这是第几次因为这件事走神了？

整整五天他都没有忘掉这件事，李振洋那张带笑的压过来亲吻他的脸反反复复地在脑子里回放，只要停下来就全部都是。他实在是没有办法接受自己在DIY时脑海里清晰的脸居然是自己的情敌，这种刺激不异于你在床上和爱人缠绵，突然发现进入你身体的人不是你爱人，而是你的敌人。

而他居然是因为这张脸才射出来。

这实在是太过荒唐。

因为无法思考清这件事情的逻辑性，很大程度地干扰了他的正常工作，所以交过去的报告又被顶头上司训了一顿。在学校的时候他一直都成绩优异，不仅是系第一，推荐过来实习的时候也是带着相当多的发表论文和试验成果的，这种简单的报告出错，是他几乎不可能会犯的低级错误。上司甚至说：“你的论文到底是不是你自己写的？我需要和你的导师联系一下实习推荐名单是否出错。”

拿着报告走向茶水间，撞到正准备从里面走出来的人，一不小心对方咖啡洒了一地。

“对不起。”他低着头没看，直接道歉，继续沉浸在混乱的思维里。

“哟，没想到我们的系第一也有今天。”来人是他学校里的死对头，系第二。对方抱手在他面前，挡住了他的去路，一脸小人得志的笑。说是死对头，只是学校里其他人的想法，事实上应该说是对方单方面地把他当成假想敌。他从前从来都没怎么在意过对方。

每次他都是正常复习考第一，而对方熬夜复习却只能拿第二。无论是学习，还是其他比赛，对方总是超越不了他，曾经还拿他放在实验室里没发表的实验结果抢先发出去，提前得到了专利，那件事做得非常小心。提前抢注这种事情非要找证据也能找，找得到对方拷贝他电脑里材料的备份痕迹就行。但也只是个小实验，而且专利注册程序也是合法的，如果捅出去，学校脸上无光，李英超懒得生事，索性就没有举报。

倒是对方做贼心虚，事发后对他愈发挑衅起来。这次也是，推荐过来的名额就有两个，进的是同一个组，带他们的是同一个领导，不是冤家不聚头，他们两个又这样对上了。

“让开。”李英超心烦意乱，拂苍蝇一样地挥挥手，懒得和对方一般见识，更激怒了对方。他尖着嗓子叫起来：“我凭什么要让开，应该是你离我远点，死gay，真恶心。”

李英超这才抬头，冷着脸盯着对方，不说话。平日灵动的大眼睛带着股锐利的煞气，透过琥珀色清亮的瞳仁刺出来。

对方一下子有些气弱，但仍然虚张声势。

“你就是死gay啊，怎么，还不承认？我这里有录音，又咬又舔又前男友的，劲爆着呢。”

李英超听到“录音”二字时顿了一下，在脑子里回忆了一圈，想起来那天咖啡馆熟悉的声音原来是此人，然后又反应过来，这里是公司公开的茶水间，叫那么大声，显然来人是故意想激怒他的，如果激怒不成，有可能把这件事爆出去。他在的是一个比较传统的实习单位，这件事如果被爆出来，对他的实习评价可能会有影响，更何况录音里提到了卜凡的名字，如果被放大，很可能会波及到学校，传到他家里。

“声线相似的人太多了，我用变声音和虚拟录音器都能给你做一个出来。更何况大家都知道你是我的对头，你觉得你在这里那么刻意地胡言乱语，可信度能有多高？”

对方那天在他后一桌，他一直靠在背对着后桌的沙发上，对方应该没有拍到他的正脸。

“我不只有录音啊，照片我也有呢。京城里有名gay吧，你身后那个男人领口岔那么大，胸前的沟比女人还漂亮，这身材是个模特吧。啧啧讲真的，要不是我不搞男人，不然还真的想试一试。不知道你是被压的还是压人的那个，怎么样，搞这样的男人爽不爽？”

对方愈发得意，李英超最近本就因为李振洋心烦意燥，听着对方满口猥亵的言语，额边的青筋无法自已地跳了跳，拳头握起，深吸了一口气。

“旁边还有一个更高大的，你们仨一起上的车，没看出来啊李英超，你口味这么重，还搞3P呢……”

李英超忍得手指都要掐进肉里。

“还是说，”对方看李英超刻意忍着，靠近李英超耳边说，“中间那位被你们驾着的胸口大开的男人，是你和你那个凡哥……一起招的鸭？”

李英超听完最后一句，终于还是一拳挥了出去。

 

隔天李振洋刚下飞机，看到个省外陌生座机来电。

“喂，您好，请问您找谁？”

“李先生好，我是李英超的大学导师，请问一下您是不是他哥哥？”

李振洋先是琢磨了一下自己算不算是李英超的家长，又觉得声音熟悉，正要开口。

对方顿了一下，抢先一步。

“李振洋……？”

“岳明辉？！”

“你先说还是我先说？”两人沉默了一会儿，李振洋先开口。

“李英超就是卜凡的弟弟？”

“对。”

“李英超是你的学生？”

“对。”

“……”

又是一阵沉默，这实在是巧合得太狗血。

岳明辉是李振洋的表兄，岳明辉因为出柜的事情从北京逃到南京，自愿降级，从博士生导师变成硕士导师；李振洋因为出柜的事情被家里赶出来，又因为洁癖，住不惯酒店和一般房子，索性在岳明辉名下的房子里待着。之前想过李英超和岳明辉是同个学校的，能租到这间房子可能里面会有什么联系，但没想过李英超就是岳明辉带的学生。

“你不是不带本科生吗？”

“你毕业多少年了，我也上本科生的课，英超在我的实验室里。倒是你，怎么会变成英超的家长？你不应该是他情敌吗？”

“我还想问你呢，把我情敌安排到我同个屋檐下住，就不知道提前跟我通气一下？弟弟怎么了？”

“他在实习单位和别人打架了，把别人揍成软骨挫伤，现在被实习单位退了，学校可能会有处分。”岳明辉避开了李振洋的第一个问题。

“为什么打架？”

李振洋也不追究，反而有些意外于李英超跟人打架这件事。虽然只相处了两个星期，但他知道李英超脾性虽然虎了点儿，却并不是会不分轻重在公众场合做这种事的人。

“外面传是语言摩擦。我私下问过他了，他和我说对方说他是gay，拍到了些东西，还录了音，他还说对方侮辱了他哥哥，说他哥哥是鸭子。”

哥哥？难怪不敢和家长说，也不敢给卜凡说，而是直接给了他的电话。

李振洋又想了一下，就卜凡那身直男打扮？鸭子？

“对方居然说卜凡是鸭？”

“按照描述，对方应该说的你是鸭。”岳明辉听到李振洋奇特的关注点，揉了揉额头。

李振洋惊异，随即轻笑出来，眼睛弯弯地眯成一条狐狸。若此刻他有尾巴，应该就在身后风情万种地晃起来了。小朋友平时在家里和他怄气到不行，居然为了他和别人打架？

然后看了一眼飞机场上空的晚霞，红得烧遍了半边天，仿佛李英超被他揍得通红的屁股，小朋友，既然上次从我这里吃到了苦头，那这次就让我这个假哥哥来救救你吧。

“所以事情严重到什么程度？现在怎么解决？”

“打架这个事我来处理，实习单位那边领导和我比较熟悉，应该不会真的记过。但流言蜚语这个就比较麻烦了，如果对方把英超打架和那些暧昧照片还有录音爆到网上去，可能英超会受舆论影响，如果学校的声誉因此被影响，那他的北航保研资格会被取消，只能保本校的研究生。”

“那个挑事的学生的想法估计也是这样，这个学生品行不好，之前抄袭英超的实验成果抢先发表，英超没有举报他，他就怀恨在心，想抓到英超的把柄。这次事件他完全没有还手，英超已经把他打到软骨挫伤了，现在一口咬定是英超污蔑他上次抄袭不成功便怀恨在心，他是受害者。私下又威胁英超要爆照片和录音，我才觉得需要和家长联系一下一起处理。”

“行，你那边的事情你处理。这个挑事的学生我来负责，但你可能要拖延一两天时间，先别让事情发酵。”

“好。”

挂了电话李振洋第一件事赶回家，李英超果然没有把笔记本带走，然后联系了熟悉的搞计算机的人连夜过来，把李英超电脑里的资料拷贝痕迹调出来；第二件事拿着岳明辉发来的那个学生的资料找人查那天他是跟哪些人一起去的gay吧；第三件事和卜凡说耳钉落在那边了，让他顺便在国外买点礼物和几套新衣服，过几天再跟另一个模特组回来。

睡下的时候已经星光点点，以往他真的不会做这么麻烦的事情，但接到电话问他是不是李英超哥哥的时候，他的心底便生出一种英雄主义，仿佛要去拯救被恶龙抓住的小王子。

殊不知，李英超也是为了守护他才被恶龙抓住。

那么，就再等我两天吧。

Good night,my little prince.

 

第二天李振洋第一次在早上主动睁开眼睛，看到发过来的资料，眯眼笑笑，果然，京城gay圈就那么点大。带被李英超揍了的那人去gay吧的就是上次在酒吧惹到他们输了choker的那位，好巧不巧这两人还是亲戚。那就很好办了，李振洋马不停蹄地联系了律师，忙到下午，吃了第一口饭，然后提着东西去了医院。

惹了李英超的人被打得绷带都缠不住脸，木乃伊一样地躺在病床上动弹不得，李振洋居高临下，一件一件地拿出材料，不给对方开口的余地。

“第一，这是你盗取李英超电脑里资料的拷贝痕迹，李英超论文撰写时间，你的实验成果发表时间，以及律师鉴定。

“第二，这是带你去gay吧的你那位Tomy哥背着金主养小三的照片和资料，我已经给他发过去一份了，他现在应该已经收到，十万火急地在赶来找你的路上了。

“第三，闭好你的嘴，不然这些资料会比你先一步被我爆到网上去。

“最后，当作李英超的练手费，你的医药费，我全权负责。”

李振洋虽然看不清对方缠满胶带下的脸，但能感到对方慢慢变得难看的神情。

“哦，还有，我就是你觉得是鸭子的那位哥哥，我很贵，你Tomy哥的金主都买不起。下次别随意招惹李英超，如果你不想被他哥哥揍成鸭子的话。”

然后他转身出了门，拨通了电话。

“喂，老岳，搞定了，我明天过去。

“接我弟弟回家。”

 

李英超在宿舍里穿着小背心，蹲着啃泡面，天已经渐渐暗下来，门口灌进来的夏天潮热的风吹得人心思缭乱。

已经过去两天了，他除了被保留处分以外，什么都没消息。估计李振洋是不会来的，也是，为什么他要来？要是自己，逮着这种机会一定对情敌落井下石，斩草除根。也不知道自己着了什么魔，这么明显的挑衅还是因为听到对方将李振洋侮辱成鸭子没忍住，还要学校联系李振洋。

罢了，不过就是丢了个保研机会，自己考就是了。

想罢他揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，埋头唆了一口面，油花滋溜地弹在脸上。

突然门口传来一声叫唤。

“李英超。”

逆着光，晚霞映出一圈轮廓，暖洋洋的。

修长的腿，标志性的丝绸衬衣和宽肩。

是李振洋。

对方走过来，用手指抹掉了他脸边的油花，然后伸手把他牵起来，他感到手心有什么东西搁着。

张开手心，是一颗大白兔奶糖。

“跟我回家。”


	8. Chapter 8

好在李英超回学校没带什么行李，李振洋订了机票，当晚就把李英超打包回家。

李英超的处分被保留了，但是毕竟这次打架是李英超单方面动手，岳明辉给他通了关系，也不方便再回去原来的实习单位，否则包庇意味太过明显，就推荐了另一家新的实习单位。新单位下周才要求上岗，于是便空了几天，正好卜凡也没有跟组回来，李振洋又不会做饭，第二天李振洋中午起了床就带李英超出门吃饭，顺便逛逛。

飻足之后，二人一大一小在街上走着消食。

今天李振洋终于放弃了他骚包的标志性丝绸衬衣，穿得很随意舒适，白色T恤，腿上套着一条黑色九分裤，腰间挂了一条巴宝莉格子又不显得单调，没戴耳钉，戴了个白色鸭舌帽，走路调子还是懒洋洋的，只是职业特性，仿佛踩着拍子，一条普通马路愣是走成了露天秀场，还时不时朝路过盯着他的小姑娘挑眉，惹得几个小姑娘尖叫。李英超不想那么惹眼，跟在后面，穿着领口印着明黄色花纹的白色T恤，和下身的黄白相间中裤配套，黄色腰带，头上顶着个柠檬黄鸭舌帽，还揣了个小恐龙背包。帽檐压得低低的。

一高一矮，一前一后，一路都不说话，李英超还时不时在李振洋撩小姑娘的时候翻个白眼，活像一对闹别扭的小情侣。

李振洋走着走着停下来，李英超没注意，一头撞到他背后。李振洋转身把李英超帽子掀起来，揉了揉李英超的头，然后把帽子反扣到李英超脑袋上。

“帽檐压那么低干吗，这么害怕看到哥哥啊？”李振洋又笑得眼睛眯眯的，李英超没料到李振洋会直接问他，有些不知所措地摸了摸鼻子。

他确实有些不知道怎么面对李振洋，回家的时候看到卜凡不在，就知道李振洋帮他瞒着卜凡，解决了事情。再加上找麻烦的那个人的性格他很清楚，不是好处理的人，所以李振洋肯定还是为了把他捞出来花了不少力气奔走的，还……专程去南京接他回来。

加上上次在酒吧，李振洋救了他两次了。

按理来说他欠了李振洋两次人情，理应道谢，但他又觉得找不到，专程说句谢谢怎么都很尴尬。毕竟那人还是他的情敌，开口总有点示弱的味道，心里就是觉得别扭。

见李英超不回答，李振洋长手一伸，搭上李英超的肩：“走，陪哥哥去这家店逛逛。”李英超身体不着痕迹地一震，努力让自己的肢体不要那么僵硬，陪李振洋走进了一家珠宝店。

“欢迎光临，先生您好，请问是要给您男朋友选礼物吗？”

导购员是个眼尖的，远远就注意到两人在门口的动作，二人身均一米八五以上，虽作休闲打扮，但审美洋气，放在人群中很扎眼。只是李英超虽比李振洋矮了将近四五公分，体型却比李振洋小了一整圈，被李振洋环着肩就仿佛李英超靠在李振洋胸膛里。而且李振洋低头，嘴角带笑时不时说一句，李英超却一脸别扭不大情愿。所以导购员自然地就将二人误认为闹脾气的小男朋友和要哄小男朋友开心的大男朋友了。

“我们自己挑就好，等会儿有需要的时候再叫你，谢谢。”李英超正要否认，李振洋就把话接过来了，一边插着腰带把李英超带到一个柜前，指着柜子说，“这个拿给我看一下。”

李英超顺着李振洋的手指方向看，是一根金色的项链，圆形，正面印着圣埃克佩苏里创作的《小王子》的头像，背面印着“Le Petit Prince”——法文的小王子。和李振洋的风格并不是很搭配，李英超正疑惑着，导购员开口：“先生眼光真好，这是小王子品牌官方合作的项链，送给您身边的这位先生很合适。”

“就要这条吧。”李振洋接过来，侧头用眼神比了一下李英超的锁骨和脖子，然后直接伸手从李英超背后环过，戴在李英超脖子上。李英超才反应过来李振洋是给他买的，正要伸手解开，就被李振洋按着手，低头在他耳边说：“哥哥已经听说了，你会打架也是想要守护哥哥，那这个就当给我们的小王子接风洗尘的礼物了。”

李振洋一贯懒洋洋的声音落在李英超耳朵里，还带着笑音。气息灌下来，惹得李英超耳朵发痒，绯红瞬间染上李英超白皙的耳尖。

李英超一时间想不好要先反驳李振洋口中的“守护”还是要先拒绝这个礼物，李振洋就走开去收银台付款了。不能再欠李振洋的人情了，李英超脑海里闪过这个念头，又抬头看到李振洋耳背空着的耳洞，赶忙点中了柜子边上的一枚星星耳钉，说：“我要这个，包起来。”

导购员轻车熟路地把礼物包好了，李英超抢过去付了款，塞到李振洋手上。

“给你，谢谢。”说罢便快步往外走。

李振洋低头看了看手上的礼物，有些诧异，跟在李英超后面。

“弟弟，你走的是条死道儿，我们车在另一头。”看前方的人打了个转继续踱步，翘起的帽檐下漏出微红的耳朵和脖根，李振洋轻笑，这个小朋友。

到了车里李振洋打开礼物，李英超别扭得偏开头不看，又用余光瞥了瞥李振洋的神情。

李振洋盯着手中的礼物，低头微笑，绷起的唇部泛着饱和的光泽。正午的阳光照进来，手中的金色耳钉闪耀着，映得瞳孔也一闪一闪的。

眼睛笑得弯弯，整个人带着股愉悦的气息。

“哥哥很喜欢。”说罢伸手拨了后视镜的方向，戴上。

李英超这才回头，看到李振洋耳边闪着“Le Petit Prince”三个法文，瞬间一愣。

他明明指的是星星形状的耳钉，不是这一款。没想到导购员是一个误会到底，把李英超项链的情侣款耳钉给包起来了。

瞬间耳根更红，又见李振洋心情大好，咬着嘴唇，怎么都解释不出口，他别扭得脖子上的小王子项链微微发烫起来。

这该死的导购员！

李振洋开着车，见李英超一路别开头不说话，一会儿摸着项链要扯不扯，一会儿拽着小恐龙背包的苦大仇深状实在有些可爱，便开口道：“被你揍了的那人，会找你麻烦还有个原因是上次酒吧的那个Tomy是他亲戚，他在酒吧看到你是Tomy带过去的，照片是Tomy给他的，所以也算是哥哥的原因，替你出风头却连带着你得罪了Tomy。这次才新仇旧恨的才会一起找上你，所以哥哥来解决这件事情是应该的，你不用觉得欠着哥哥。”

感到李英超紧绷的身体这才松缓下来，李振洋岔开话题，扭头随口问了一句：“哥哥给你的糖吃了吗？”

李英超不吭声，伸手在小恐龙背包里摸来摸去，摸到一个糖盒，打开里面是各种糖，翻了一下，把那颗大白兔拿出来，盖上盖子。撕开糖纸塞进嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓的，然后将糖纸四四方方折起来，放在手心。

“你怎么知道我喜欢吃糖？”李英超舌尖触到甜味，总算情绪有些恢复，开口问。

李振洋被李英超吃糖的阵仗惹得又笑出声来，小朋友吃糖居然还这样有仪式感。

“自从你进家，卜凡做的所有的菜都变成甜的了。”

哼，那是必须的。李英超鼻孔出气，不自觉地微微噘嘴，李英超嘴生得上唇薄下唇厚，一噘嘴，下唇深陷的唇窝就特别明显。阳光映着漂亮的嘴唇泛出一圈少年人的毛茸茸的质感，生出股恃宠而骄的味道。

前方十字路口是红灯，李振洋把车停下，李英超还在看窗外，一回头发现李振洋突然盯着他看了一会儿，看得他有点发毛，然后对方伸手凑过来，捏着他的下巴，大拇指指腹按着他的唇窝，摩挲了一下，似乎擦掉了什么东西。

“沾了糖衣屑。”李振洋说，然后把手收回来，将抹过他唇窝的指腹放到嘴边，伸舌头舔了一口。

“嗯，果然很甜。”动作自然得仿佛一件平常事。

李英超完全没想到李振洋会有这个举动，实在太暧昧了。他窘迫得不知作何反应，低头揪着手中的糖纸，耳根一瞬又红了一层。本还在为卜凡做的菜都是自己爱吃的而嘚瑟，认为总算有件事情赢了李振洋，没想到李振洋又对他做了那么亲昵暧昧的动作，一下把他搞得心思慌乱，哪里还记得卜凡和什么吃醋。

李振洋看糖纸都要被他扯出个窟窿，便伸手拿过糖纸，塞到了自己口袋里，动作依旧自然得一气呵成。

李英超还在满脑子纠结，李振洋便在游乐园外停了下来，李英超挺意外，今天说带他出来逛逛，难道就是要带他来游乐场？初中以后他就没再来过这种地方了，人多又吵，这个年纪的男孩子已经过了叛逆期，但几乎也对去游乐园这种事情不太敢兴趣，平时他都是蹲在家里打游戏，李振洋把他当作未成年带来这种地方，他有些无语。

“李振洋，我已经21了。”李英超拽着自己的小恐龙背包不肯挪步，踢了踢脚边的石子。李振洋看了一眼小朋友，这“我已经是大人了”的口气，又看看小恐龙背包，觉得李英超毫无说服力。

“卜凡没带你来过北京的游乐园吧？”

激将法很管用，李英超气呼呼地被李振洋拉进了园。

好在不是周末，园内还没有到人山人海的地步，只是排队的人也不少，几乎都是家长带着孩子来的，要不就是小情侣，手挽着手你侬我侬的，只有他们俩，一个扬扬得意，一个咬牙切齿。

李振洋拉着李英超，将李英超唾弃的幼稚事情做尽，每次都以卜凡没有带李英超做过的理由激得李英超就范——脸上画了西瓜油彩，头上戴了个小老虎耳朵，活脱脱一枚可爱的小朋友。

李振洋这是把他当作人形玩具了？李英超这才觉出不对。

“弟弟要坐旋转木马吗？”李振洋再次提出不靠谱新意见的时候，李英超终于忍受不住直接拒绝，两个185以上的成年男子去坐旋转木马，实在是一件太突兀的事了，李英超实在觉得丢人。

“排队的人太多了。”李英超速度环视了一圈，目光落在了鬼屋门口，刚刚他和李振洋走过来好几次，李振洋都没有提议过玩这个，回想起李振洋每晚睡觉都要开床头灯，难道他怕黑？这么一想感觉有迹可循，能够得以翻身，干脆试一试，于是他抬头点了点鬼屋方向：“我要玩那个。”

然后他明显感到李振洋扯着他的手定了一下。

“我和凡哥哥没一起去过鬼屋，洋哥哥陪我去好不好？”李英超猜中，心里窃笑，拽着李振洋的手晃了晃，是撒娇的意思。

李振洋低头看李英超一反常态地在他手臂上挂着两只小老虎爪子，知道小朋友是要使坏，但若直接说出事实，脸上也挂不住。更主要的是小朋友撒娇的样子，即使是故意的，他也觉得很可爱，甚至有些无法拒绝。

于是他屏住呼吸，假装若无其事地牵着小朋友走向鬼屋。

鬼屋里很大，乌压压的耳边都是刻意制造的风声。看不是很清楚路，四通八达的都是道，人不多，零星的几批几乎都是情侣，要走一会儿才能遇到。李英超感觉李振洋牵着他的手力道重了一些，起初是握着他的手臂，现在已经改成握着他的手心。

李英超试着故意挣脱李振洋的手心去指别的地方，被李振洋用更大的力道握回来，心下十分愉悦，别过头，在空气中无声地笑了起来。

走了一会儿碰到一对情侣，女方被突然横出来的遮挡物吓得不行，回头冲到男方怀里，男方抱着女方，哄着哄着居然亲了起来。李英超尴尬地拉着李振洋绕到一边，不想李振洋居然调笑了他一声：“怎么，弟弟没见过接吻？”

李英超在黑暗中翻了个白眼，都吓得手心出汗了还不忘说垃圾话，于是丢了一句“那哥哥自己去看，弟弟我先走了”，扭头就走。

突然前路上方掉了个遮挡物，一个劣质女鬼，头发长得拖地，白色的衣服，眼珠子一半掉出来一半空着，血红的长舌头耷拉到鼻子上。把跟过来的李振洋吓了一大跳，扯过李英超按在墙上，手撑在李英超两侧，将李英超庇护在怀里。

李英超打小就胆大，根本不怕鬼，反而被李振洋的动作吓了一跳，李振洋把他整个圈着，他背后只能贴着墙，这条道一个人都没有，耳边只有呼呼的风声。李振洋身子贴得很近，他一抬头就能看到李振洋额边的冷汗流下来，看起来在很努力地平复情绪。

平日里他见到的李振洋都是懒洋洋且非常自如的样子，仿佛一切事情都很轻易把握在手上，每次都是李振洋压着他，第一次见到对方这个样子。情敌终于有今天，李英超感觉自己翻身做主人，相当得意。

于是他抬头眼睛亮晶晶的，咧嘴一笑，冲着李振洋的脸说：

“哥哥，原来……你怕鬼呀？”

尾音上扬，口气里满满带着戏谑。

李振洋低头，李英超的瞳孔在黑暗中依旧亮得非常清晰，透着狡黠得光，闪闪发亮。他沉下声，头压过来，逼近李英超。

唇就在李英超唇前，再靠一点就要贴上。

李振洋带着海洋的麝香味突然笼罩下来，充斥着李英超的鼻息，呼吸间分不清是自己的还是李振洋的味道，李振洋对上李英超眼的瞬间，李英超瞳孔倏地放大，紧张得有些抖。

靠得实在太近了，李英超甚至能听到李振洋的心跳声。对方眼睛死死地盯住他，眯了起来，仿佛盯着猎物，他根本动弹不得，几乎要害怕起来。

“你再说一遍，我就让你知道怎么样怕我。”

李振洋歪了一下头，又逼近了一寸，嘴唇已经擦到李英超的嘴唇。

李英超彻底无法思考，害怕地紧闭了眼睛。黑暗中耳边扑通扑通，都不知道是谁的心跳声。

“哼～”过了许久，才听到李振洋笑了出来。

“这就知道怕了。”

感到对方拉开距离，李英超整个人靠着墙壁，几乎软了下来。


	9. Chapter 9

李振洋会放开李英超其实是因为手机开始振动了。正巧他们在的那条道就在鬼屋出口旁边，他回了个电话，是公司打来的，这次秀很顺利，所以卜凡跟的组提前收尾回来了，再过两个小时就到。老板要他先去趟公司办点事，晚上再一起去庆功宴。

游乐园与公司和家是两个方向，已经快到下班高峰期。李振洋边接电话，边回头看了一下还靠在墙上的李英超，后者还没回过神来，索性就牵着人走出鬼屋，上车直接开往公司。

一路上李英超都沉默着，从和卜凡李振洋同居开始，李振洋就一直将他打碎重建，不仅是对卜凡的感情，还包括李振洋本身。他感觉自己太过针对这个情敌了，甚至于忽略了卜凡。

这一整场计划已经开始跑偏，而他已经有点收不回来了。

因为他好像对李振洋心动了。

李振洋心思在老板说的事情上，他平日很少回公司，但这次的事情操办那么久终于有些眉目，必须他亲力亲为。余光见李英超终于乖了，也没再惹对方。

两人到了公司，大厅人员繁杂，李振洋就把李英超安排在他谈事情那层会议室的茶水间，是个私人茶水间，所以平时人不多。他交代了李英超先随便玩玩手机，等他一会儿，便回去找老板。

李英超在沙发上玩了一会儿手游，兴致不高，所以没多久就觉得无趣。这层楼人又少，就开门走出去随处逛逛，过道里张贴着很多模特的海报，李振洋的版面很大，他没有看过秀，所以看到宣传海报上夸张的妆容和造型，觉得这个李振洋有些陌生起来。

但是确实很抢眼。

又定睛一看，其中一张宣传海报上staff的名字里有卜凡，和李振洋的大版面不同，很小，几乎不打眼。但他看了这个名字太多年，已经有种习惯性的敏感。

他摸了摸卜凡小到几乎看不见的名字，又看了一眼李振洋。现实生活中卜凡可比李振洋高多了，而且身形条件一点也不输李振洋。

想起来曾经卜凡也和李振洋一样是北服毕业的，只是卜凡家庭比较传统，觉得做模特抛头露面的，圈子也复杂，后来卜凡似乎就因为这个原因选择做了幕后，那时他们两个已经分手了，所以具体的情况不是很清楚，卜凡家人也不爱提及。还在思考着，听到有人声走进，其中有几个有些面熟，是那天酒吧里的人。

“这是kwin的弟弟吧，他可是很少带人来公司。看来确实是很疼你呀，在这儿欣赏你哥哥的照片呀？”

“嗯，他今天和我出去吃饭，顺路到公司来办点事。”李英超没有戳穿，顺着对方的话说下去，然后指了指卜凡的名字，“这是凡哥么？”这么多年卜凡鲜少和他谈及工作，所以他都是从卜凡的只言片语里猜测。

“对，这是之前他还在做宣传时候的海报了，后来他就做了kwin的专属模特经纪人。”

“这样啊，是不是因为他们两个是一个学校毕业的啊？”李英超正想继续问，对方就似乎想起来什么打断了他。

“你这么一说，我倒想起来一件事。我们公司向来喜欢北服的学生，所以当时是找过卜凡签模特的。他大二那会儿资质不错，走了几个品牌的秀，我们老板还挺看好他的。但是后来好像发生了个意外，也就没签成。”

李英超听到“大二”和“意外”二字，心里一跳。

“方便说是发生了什么意外吗？”

“似乎是腿断了，然后膝盖伤到了，留了不小的疤痕，等痊愈好也已经错过了最佳签约时间，他本身也挺硬气的，不愿做普通模特，就说转幕后了。说起来也真是可惜啊，他那个身形如果当时赶上了，放到现在完全可以往超模方向走的……”

对方还在巴拉巴拉说着，李英超却脑子轰的一声，一片空白，完全听不到周遭的话。

卜凡的腿是因为他断的。

他一直以为卜凡不做模特是因为家里人。

从没想过，会是因为他。

 

*卜灵番外

李英超小时候性格就特别虎，但是因为发育比较慢，初中的时候还没到一米七，性格张扬加上脸蛋长得特别漂亮，才上初一就招同校其他男孩子嫉妒，每次放学都被堵在路口找麻烦，李英超也不认输，和别人打得鼻青脸肿都不掉一滴眼泪。

 

卜凡比他大五岁，李英超上初一的时候卜凡已经上高二了。本是八竿子都打不到的远房亲戚，但由于卜家生意出了点岔子，抵押的房子收回去了，就搬过来和李家这边一起先住在一个院子里，再另外合计新的生意。

 

卜凡父母忙，搬过来得匆忙，对上李英超家里人都不在的时间，就没有来得及先互相介绍，忙着张罗新生意去了，留下卜凡自己做饭。

卜凡不仅会做，而且做得很香。那天下午他刚做好可乐鸡翅和酸菜鱼，到院子里葡萄树下边乘凉边开饭，饭菜的味道缭绕着青青绿绿的叶子，香气四溢。

 

正要动筷子，大院门口走进来一个小人儿，特别白，眼下一片淤青，额角肿得老高，瞳仁大得瘆人，却跟他拿报纸擦过五次的窗户似的特别明亮。鼓起来的眼睛仿佛新鲜的河鱼，眼巴巴地盯着他桌子上的饭。

 

卜凡继承了山东男人的男子气概，对妇孺儿童向来都是怜爱有佳的态度。尤其是眼前这个鼻青脸肿却仍然遮不住漂亮脸蛋的小人，那一身伤，乍一看心窝子都疼，便开口问：“弟弟，咱一起开个饭？”

说罢进门拿了副新碗筷。

 

李英超父母是机关干部，平时不是很忙，但一旦忙起来就把他丢到食堂吃饭，这天下午他本是要回来拿了碗去食堂的，他口味偏甜，看到卜凡桌子上的可乐鸡翅就走不动了。又见卜凡自来熟地叫他吃饭，也不推脱，一屁股坐下就开始吃。

 

卜凡的菜实在是好吃，虽然他不怎么会吃辣，也呼噜哈啦地在锅里捞了一堆酸菜鱼，吃得头都要埋到碗里。一不小心被酸菜鱼的油花溅到眼睛了，本就被揍得不轻，再加上辣椒刺激，李英超眼眶立刻盈满了生理泪水，情急之中还鼻子一吸，这下好了，辣椒的刺激一下从鼻子上到头顶，眼泪鼻涕唰地两道流下来。

 

卜凡以为李英超是被欺负疼了委屈地哭，冲到李英超面前，手忙脚乱，不知如何做好，嘴上哄着：“弟弟，怎么哭了，哎呀，别哭啦，是太疼了吗？还是哥哥做的饭太辣了呀……啊，这咋办呢！”

李英超看面前的大个儿，足有一米八几，哄他都得蹲下来，拿着纸巾小心翼翼地给他擦眼泪，还环过手轻轻地拍拍他的背。本是从不为打架委屈的人，不知怎么的就被卜凡说得委屈了起来，抓着卜凡的背心，稀里哗啦哭成一团，撕心裂肺地，眼泪鼻涕全蹭卜凡胸口上。

 

哭到最后倒在卜凡怀里，哭着哭着还生起气来，推了一把卜凡，两人一起坐在葡萄树下，夏天的风穿过来，郁郁葱葱的叶子上下浮动，树荫底下，两个少年屁股坐在地上，抱成一团。

 

这就是卜凡和李英超的初遇了。

 

李英超那天足足哭了一个小时，眼睛肿得老高，可把卜凡心疼坏了，抱着弟弟，心想明天就要欺负他弟弟的那群人好看。隔天就拿着棍子去李英超学校后头把那群人揍了个遍，还刻意收了点力气，都没伤到骨头，只是皮开肉绽。

 

后来每天最后一节课卜凡就翘课翻墙跑去接李英超，李英超有了哥哥，再也没有鼻青脸肿了，每天都横着走，伙食也几乎被卜凡包办了，更别提多嘚瑟。也是从那天起，李英超变成了卜凡的小跟班，卜凡走哪儿李英超跟哪儿，卜凡有一口好吃的，都要先给李英超吃了，把李英超疼上了天。

 

李英超到了初三才开始发育，身高唰一下蹿到177，却仍然能被卜凡像抱孩子一样一把抱起来，但是卜凡却发现李英超不怎么愿意让他抱了。原因是李英超发现，自己对这个哥哥的感情，好像不只是哥哥而已了——他第一次学会打飞机的时候，脑子里浮现的那个人，是卜凡。

 

李英超不敢告诉卜凡，怕一旦说出口，兄弟俩就恩断义绝，但又控制不住自己粘着卜凡，只得咬着牙把情窦初开少年思春的痛苦都写进了日记里，一写写到了高一，彼时卜凡也已经大二了。

暑假里的一天，天气实在太热，院子里没人，李英超就拿了日记本到葡萄架子下边乘凉边写，不巧被翻墙进来想偷他家葡萄的之前卜凡揍过的一个初中同学看到了，威胁李英超，如果不叫卜凡过来对峙，就要把事情宣扬出去。

 

李英超知道，卜凡这一来肯定是要遭大罪，但他也不能让事情传扬出去，李家和卜家都非常传统，一旦传扬出去，两家肯定痛下狠手，两人怕是一辈子都见不到面了。于是出于这样的私心，李英超还是给卜凡打了电话，那天卜凡刚好在从大学回家的火车上。

 

李英超还是想得太简单，他刚给卜凡挂完电话，就被那人从背后敲晕拖走了。

卜凡赶到的时候李英超才被凉水泼醒，呛着一口水，迷迷糊糊地看到卜凡站在面前不远处，他们在一个废弃工厂里，离家的县城有两千米开外。今天两家父母都外出了，一时半会儿不会有人找过来。

 

卜凡看到李英超没事，微微松了一口气，对来人说：“别伤着我弟弟，你们要做什么，冲着我来。”他一下火车就打车奔过来，除了个简单的背包，根本连个防身的东西也没带。

 

“好一对恩爱的小情侣。”对方大概把所有能叫的人都叫上了，几乎挤满半个仓库，有几十号人，领头的曾经被卜凡揍过很多次，但每一次都故意不伤骨头，连去警察局举报都举报不成功，一直记恨到现在。那人啐了一口：“把包丢过来，不然我让你小宝贝漂亮的脸蛋开花。”刀口已经到李英超脸边了。

 

“把刀放下。”卜凡把包丢过去，举了举手。李英超根本没顾自己脸边的刀，心全在卜凡身上，急得想摇头，他被封住了口，说不了话，一动刀就贴进肉一寸。

 

“弟弟，别动，我来。”卜凡最宝贝李英超的脸，往日里李英超要爬树翻墙他都不让，就怕划伤了李英超的脸，他沉着声音提醒了李英超一下，然后问，“你们到底想要我怎么样？”

 

领头的又叮嘱人去搜了卜凡身子一圈，见到没什么东西便把仓库大门关上。  
“敢叫人你就完蛋了。别怪我没提醒过你，警察局那边，我是找人通融过的，就算来，也不会那么快，你不是总喜欢不惹出大事定不了什么罪吗，今天我也学学你哪，今儿我这口气出了，也不过进去蹲个十五天罢了。”

 

卜凡这才警觉，他确实来之前报了警，但不知道对方言语的真伪性，于是没有吭声，盯着对方，192的身高压了对方一头。

 

不想对方不等他反应，突然让人从后拽着他，再一圈人把李英超围起来就开始打，先是脸上甩了好几个巴掌，再是拳打脚踢全踹在非要害上，李英超吃痛，但憋着一口气就是不哭，人实在太多了，里三层外三层把李英超围了一圈又一圈。卜凡冲过去，一个一个把边上的人掀开，还没等到他接近李英超的时候，李英超已经被打得昏死过去了。

 

卜凡冲到李英超面前的时候，体能已经消耗了大半，脚边躺着十几个被他揍趴下的人，剩下的立马掏了出刀子，十几把刀子齐刷刷全对着李英超，其中一把已经轻微地划破了李英超的脖子。

卜凡心拧得绞痛起来。

 

领头的人把一旁的啤酒瓶砸碎了，一地玻璃渣，指着那堆玻璃渣说。

“我们不会真的对他做什么的，只要你肯下跪认个错。”

“你若不干，那这几十把刀子就全插在他身上，放心，不会插死，我们也要命，会心肝脾肺都避开的，就让他痛得生不如死罢了。你呢，就在一旁看，我们揍都不揍你的。”

 

李英超还在昏睡着，浑身都是伤，脖子的血迹顺着一点点往外流着，十几个明晃晃的刀尖抵着他的身体周遭。卜凡一直在等警察来，这会儿他终于等不住了。

 

就算他们两个都不会丢了命，警察来了可以把他们救出来，他也没办法拿李英超做赌注了，如果来人要的是他的命还好，可对人认准了，捅死他都没用，打李英超一巴掌，他的心窝子都疼得掉出血来。

 

他终于还是下跪了，没有犹豫，夏天还穿着短裤，这一跪直接皮肉都跪在了一地玻璃上。刺骨的痛从膝盖传来，血液慢慢溢出来，流满了一整片玻璃。

他腰杆挺得很直，眉头都没用皱一下，跪下的一瞬间他就明白了，腿上的痛根本比不上他对李英超被伤害的心疼，对他这个弟弟，不仅仅是弟弟而已。

他的命都可以给他。

他爱他。是男人对女人的那种爱。

 

领头的人没想到卜凡会那么轻易就跪下，也微微一愣。

“给我哭，哭不出来我就捅你一刀，直到你哭出来为止。”

卜凡闭上眼，外面是39度的艳阳天，他的眼下却是一片阴影，下起了冰凉的暴雨。

他唯一庆幸的是，李英超，什么都没有看到。

 

对方总算如愿，命人放开李英超，让人朝卜凡围过来，卜凡昏过去之前才听到警鸣声。

他报的警，还是出得太晚了。

*

李振洋走出来就发现李英超不见了，问了边上的人，说是李英超听了卜凡不做模特的原因就突然跌跌撞撞跑了出去，李振洋心下一惊，立马给卜凡打电话，这个时候卜凡应该已经下飞机了。

卜凡接李振洋电话的时候，李英超已经站在他面前了。

这是他第二次看到李英超哭。自从初遇的那个下午起，他就再也没有看到李英超哭过了，就连分手的时候，李英超也没有掉一滴眼泪。此刻李英超哭得毫无声响，眼泪却布满了整张脸，一双大得可怕的眼睛盯着他，豆子一般晶莹的泪珠从眼眶掉出来，有的落在空中闪着光，地板上聚起一片汪洋。

“为什么不告诉我，你不能做模特是因为我？”

卜凡望着李英超的眼泪，心扉绞痛，没有回答。

“为什么不恨我，不怨我，还要护着我？”

“卜凡，你回答我。既然后来会分手，为什么不当时就放开我，让我当场就被那群人捅死就好，也不会等到今天才知道，才这样生不如死地痛。”

卜凡闭上眼，眼皮微微颤动着，不让眼眶里的泪渍渗出来，心里念出没有说出口的那句话。

因为我爱你。

耳边的飞机划破天际，隆隆作响，留下一道痕迹。

仿佛一把刀子，切开两个人的心。


	10. Chapter 10

车一路在机场高速上驰骋着，李振洋握着方向盘，卜凡坐在副驾驶，李英超坐在后排。

三人无言，车厢里一片压抑的沉寂。

刚刚李振洋赶到的时候，卜凡和李英超的对峙已经结束了，李英超咬着下唇，眼眶红着，卜凡脸色很难看。到底二人间发生了什么，李振洋猜得出一二，所以没问。

“卜凡，今晚不能不去。”

刚刚老板拉着他紧急开会，因为这场秀的提前收尾，所有原本计划中的事情都跟着往前靠，今晚要宣布的事情卜凡是主角，容不得闪失。

李振洋提完，透过后视镜看了一眼后排在看窗外的李英超，睫毛还是湿的。

“我先送你到会场，然后送弟弟回家，等下再过来聚头。”

“我不回去。”李英超突然别过头，直勾勾地盯着后视镜里李振洋的眼睛。

“送他回去。”卜凡吐了一口气，终于开口，口气不容置疑。

“卜凡，你知道我的能耐，就算回了家今晚一样能找过来。”刚才那场对峙中，直到李英超眼泪干了，卜凡也没有给他答案。他甚至有些憎恨起卜凡的回避，听到卜凡是因为他不能做模特的时候，耳边是整个世界碎掉的声音，但等他跑到卜凡面前歇斯底里地要答案的时候，卜凡却沉默了。他的胸口像是有一头猛兽扑出来，却又一次扑了个空。

以李振洋的口气，显然今晚的事情不简单，不知为什么他有种预感，今晚不跟过去，他就永远得不到答案了。

他等了十年，不想再等了。

“好，那你答应我，今晚无论发生什么事，都不能闹，有什么事情结束后再谈。”李振洋难得地严肃，转了一下方向盘，耳边的小王子耳钉折射出夕阳的光，莫名有些讽刺。几个小时之前，在这个车厢里，也是同样的光线场景和道具。但短短数小时过去，两个人和三个人，气氛却完全变了样，仿佛今天太阳一落山，一切东西都会有个定数。

“李振洋。”卜凡唤了一声李振洋的全名，声音很沉。

卜凡只有不满的时候才会叫他全名，李振洋扭头，对上对方压过来的目光，眼神丝毫没有弱，话里有话：“该来的你总也挡不住的。”

就像你瞒了这么多年不能做模特的原因，被他知道都是迟早的事。

车还在高速路上疾驰，路边的树影像过去的往事一样往后倒退，往前就是三个人全新的未来。

 

当天晚上李英超果然没有闹，在听到了老板当众宣布卜凡月底就要出国办分公司，稳定了也许就不再回来的事情的时候。

只是在大家的举杯欢庆中，有一秒没有拿稳高脚杯，红酒往外洒出来了一点。

李英超盯着那滴泼出来的酒，面无表情地用手随意擦掉了，仿佛是刚刚在机场洒了一地被其他路人踩过的眼泪。

卜凡一个字也没和他说过要离开。

但看起来这件事已经布置了很久了，而李振洋也早就知道。

难怪李振洋没有阻止他过来，原来这就是卜凡要给他却说不出口的答案么？李英超看着大家脸上毫不意外的，或祝福或羡慕的笑容，仿佛纷纷在嘲笑他。

你就是卜凡人生中那个多余的知情人。

十年的过往在他心中走马灯一样地切换，他在笑声中渐渐窒息，胃里一阵翻腾，甚至想吐，他趁着李振洋和卜凡去边上敬酒的时候推门走出去，控制住步伐不要紊乱，动作很小心，没有被人察觉。

一进洗手间，关上门就抱着马桶，心肝脾肺都要吐出来，气火攻心下涌出一股甜腥，他呕血了。

吐了一会儿强迫自己站起来走回去，此时门口有些响动，李英超在角落暗处躲了起来，他实在是不想被别人看到自己这副失魂落魄的样子。

“不是说好像是朝厕所这个方向走的么？”是李振洋的声音，带着点疲意，似乎喝了很多酒的样子。

“可能去大厅了，我过去看看。”卜凡接了一句，声音焦急，脚步又向门口走去。

“我去吧，你找到人一会儿又变成刚刚机场那样，一个字也憋不出？”李振洋说，然后又想起什么似的补一句，从口袋里摸出了一根烟点上，口气有点复杂，“卜凡，既然已经到这个地步，你真的不打算告诉他我们俩的关系了？”

“所以是谁让这个境况出现的？”卜凡回了一句，直直看着李振洋，甚至有些怒意。

“我承认，是我。”李振洋吐了一口烟圈，李英超进门的那天晚上，李振洋就提出帮卜凡演一场戏，让李英超死心离开。

国外的分公司是他提议的，卜凡跟了他那么多年，资质能力一直超群，却一直只跟着他一个人，没有自立门派。他自己就是模特，所以比别人更可惜卜凡做不成模特这件事。早前劝过卜凡很多次，自己手上的多余资源早就想让卜凡接受了，可卜凡总是找到很多理由拒绝，见到李英超的时候，他就想，也许这个男孩就是卜凡的心结。

“但你也默许了不是吗，李英超今天这样我们两个都有责任。只是卜凡，对求而不得的人温柔比什么都残忍，我不这样做，你可能一辈子都说不出口。这样纠缠着有什么意义呢？你一辈子护着他不让他长大，他就只能一辈子跟在你背后，做个讨糖吃的孩子。你把他想得太弱了，他只是偏执，想要答案，不是没了爱情就要死要活的人。更何况那么多年了，你不放过你自己，也应该放开他了。”

李振洋说着，仿佛一件理所当然的事情，烟雾缭绕，看不清表情。然而其实他自己心里知道他这番大道理说得多么虚伪，多么毫无说服力，因为李英超一找不到，他就发觉自己有些心软了。而他只和李英超相处了不到一个月，卜凡却整整爱了李英超十年。

“我既然已经决定要用这样的方式离开，所有的理由和解释就都没有必要了。李振洋，他和我们不一样，他要的是纯粹毫无杂质的爱情，你告诉他炮友是没有爱情却可以上床接吻拥抱的关系，他是理解不了的。不如就让他一直误会到底吧，恨比爱要容易。”

理解不了我，也理解不了你。

正因为李英超要的是纯粹的爱情，所以卜凡给不了他。李英超和卜凡在一起的时候，两个人都太年轻，卜凡腿的事情一直没有告诉李英超，是担心李英超把这个事情都背在身上——李英超所有的感情都太纯粹了，纯粹得有些偏执。

而卜凡却是会顾忌很多的人，比如以李英超的高中成绩，如果不和他恋爱，应该根本不用考到南航再保研去北航，他甚至能一开始就考到北大；再比如，卜凡可以不做模特了，改做幕后依旧能够做好，但李英超如果一开始知道，就会执着于卜凡不再能做模特，而有心结。

卜凡对李英超的爱里有爱情，但不仅止于爱情，还有责任，还有亲情。所以当李英超高考毕业成年的那天晚上爬上他的床的时候，他第一次感觉到了一股莫名的恐惧，他没办法和李英超一条道走到黑。

他接受不了日后分手，他永远要失去李英超这个事实。所以他们纠缠了十年，从年少初识，到出事，到相爱，到分别，他永远下不去口对李英超说狠话，直到李振洋提出要帮他。

“呵，我当然理解不了你们伟大的善意。”角落里的李英超一直都在听着，从一开始的疑惑到后来的渐渐明白，越听越心寒，整个人都冰凉。

原来他的心绪混乱心动心碎，都只是卜凡和李振洋计划好的一出戏罢了。

他从阴暗处走出来，嘴角还带着一丝血迹。他伸舌头在嘴边舔了一口，吐出一口唾沫。

“卜凡，你好啊，你真的很好。好到都不舍得亲口拒绝我，要让我从别人嘴里听到你的答案。

“其实你受不了我大可以直接说，不必大费周章地演这么一出。你不是一直很伟大么，怎么为了甩开我，让你的炮友来撩我，这种低劣的手段都使得出来？

“你们这种所谓的大人，都把我们小孩子当成傻子吗？”

李英超噼里啪啦地说出一段话，死死地盯住眼前的两人，眼神冷得可怕。

看到二人惊诧甚至有些愣住的表情，他顿了一下，闭上眼吸了一口气。

“从我17岁那年你为了我下跪的那一件事起，我就跟自己说，我欠你的，就赔上我这下半辈子去还了。

“但我没想到，你那么不稀罕，甚至要想尽办法甩掉。

“既然你那么想踹开我，那么我死心塌地地对着你一人的这十年就足够了。

“我不会再死皮赖脸地缠着你了。

“从今天起，我们两清。

“你满意了？”

李英超睁开眼，里面一片破碎的决绝。

当一个爱吃糖的孩子永远讨不到糖吃，爱恋就变成了偏执，追逐就成为了信仰。情感流成了维系生存的血液，信仰坍塌的那一刻，横在心头的那根刺就活生生被人直接拔出来了。

鲜血淋漓，布满李英超爱着卜凡的这十年。

卜凡没有说话，只是看着李英超依旧透亮却只剩死寂的瞳仁。

是啊，这是他想要的结局。

他总无法拒绝李英超讨糖吃一般跟他讨要宠爱的眼神，下不了狠心让李英超成长。所以在李英超搬过来的那个晚上，李振洋提出帮他的时候默许了。他宝贝了李英超十年，却让李振洋教他长大了。

曾经他多么希望李英超不是他的弟弟，这样两人就可以没有束缚和枷锁，爱到天荒地老，可以分手，可以和好，也可以永不相见。然而是他懦弱，做不到失去这个弟弟，就只能选择失去这份爱情。

他推开过李英超很多次，这一次，终于是李英超将他推开。

这一次。

李英超终于，永远都只能是他的弟弟了。

 

三人站在烟雾缭绕的密封空间里，眼底都有雾气。

僵局是被厕所的敲门声打破的，外头有人喝高了，也要进来吐。卜凡和李振洋回了庆功会，李英超自己往反方向走，走到楼底想吹吹夜风，便没有打车，就在空无一人的大街上慢慢走着。

步子迈得很小，纤细的背影被路灯拉得老长。

少年仿佛一夜变成了个年迈的老人。

 

李振洋说不清自己现在的感觉，明明是卜凡和李英超两个人的事，他只是作为配角出演，却在李英超说出“你满意了”这句话的时候感觉自己和李英超一样丢了魂。

这句话仿佛巨大的嘲讽撞上他的心头。

这应该是他满意的结局，可他的心里却乱得不行。宴会到半就和卜凡说他先去找李英超了。卜凡心思也在李英超身上，所以立刻赞同，只是老板拉着卜凡不让走，于是他便自己先出来了。

他喝得不多，所以把车开出来了，开着车在路上找了一圈，找到在附近一条路上慢慢走着的李英超，李英超缓慢踱步的背影混着夜风吹过来，李振洋心里一汪水被吹皱，开着车偷偷在后面跟着，跟了一条路。

李英超终于在路边的台阶上坐下来，昏黄的灯光照不清他脸上的表情，周身却染出一片空漠。

李振洋泊了车，走过去。

“你包落在庆功会上了吧，身上什么都没带，你要去哪里。”

“包给我。”

李英超没抬头。

“我也忘了。”

“李振洋，我好玩吗？”

李英超抬起头，目光终于带了一些神色。

李振洋下车前想了很多话，竟被李英超一句就问得答不出来。

“你不用可怜我，你说的一个字都没有错，我从来不弱，不会因为没有爱情就死掉。所以那番话只不过是为了给我自己一个台阶下，也让他不用再觉得亏欠我罢了。”

“可你看起来并不好。”

李振洋站在李英超面前，望着他的睫毛下的阴影，心底生出一股隐隐的疼楚来，生机勃勃的李英超此刻仿佛变成被拔光羽毛还要维护容貌尊严，挺着胸膛，裸露着光秃秃的皮肤的小鸟。

他凭什么用他世俗的看法去衡量一个纯粹向着爱情奔跑的少年呢？

“跟我回家。”

李振洋说。

“戏太过了就虚伪了，李振洋。”

李英超冷冷地吐出一句。

“跟我回家。”

李振洋还是这么答。

“李振洋，你到底想怎么样？入戏太深了吗？这次要给我大白兔还是项链？还是说玩儿点不一样的？要不是今天被我听到，我差点就要相信你真的喜欢我了。”

我还有一秒愚蠢地动心了呢，呵。

“李英超，我没骗你。”那些都不是演出来的。

李振洋心底升起来这句话，才知道自己为什么看着李英超会心痛。

李英超，我没骗你，我确实喜欢上你了。


	11. Chapter 11

*卜洋番外 

有一件事，李英超一直算错了。

卜凡和李振洋在一起不止半年，如果要从李振洋认识卜凡开始算，他们相识也有7年了，并不比卜凡和李英超那十年少多少。

李振洋第一次见卜凡，卜凡大二还在校，而李振洋大四，已经到模特公司工作了。那天正好是卜凡腿断了，一瘸一拐地来公司说自己不能签约了的时候。公司的人那天早上的话题都是关于卜凡的，什么骨架条件那么好，什么已经走了好几个品牌的秀多么有潜力，什么实在太可惜了。

李振洋摊在沙发上打盹，平时就懒得听流言蜚语。但耳根被卜凡的名字扰得不行，索性吊着惺忪睡眼走出茶水间，正好撞到了远处走来的始作俑者。卜凡当时已经有190，但骨架特别大，即使有些颠簸，走起路来还是脚下带风，丝毫没有大家描述中应当出现的垂头丧气拧巴劲儿的样子，还挽着大前辈的肩膀，吹着大风车口哨，插着口袋从他身边经过，李振洋倒突然对这个人有些欣赏起来。

那是李振洋第一次注意到卜凡。

卜凡显然没有留意到他的样子，唱着歌儿就走远了。

之后李振洋就时不时留意一下这个学弟的消息，不为什么，只是一种人类原始的好奇心作祟，他想知道这个看起来特别洒脱的硬汉后来怎么样了。

后来，一天下班后，留校做行政的老同学约李振洋回学校附近聚会，李振洋开车路过校园后门的小吃街，看到一个熟悉的身影，形影单只地坐在那儿，面前一大堆酒，没有下酒菜，拿着个啤酒瓶就一声不吭地往嘴里灌，仿佛喝的是水似的。那背影像只被人抛弃的大型犬，竟生出股莫名的可怜。

李振洋疑惑，是发生了多大事儿，才让一个出了事丢了好前途都能吹着口哨笑着的学弟变成这样。

很久以后他才知道，那时候的卜凡刚跟李英超分手。

 

卜凡第一次见李振洋，已经是卜凡大四毕业出来实习的时候。那天下午他正蹲在电脑面前做PPT，已经被顶头上司训他手笨，改了十几次了。他倒也不生气，不就是讨口饭吃呗，继续哼着歌埋头苦干。

李振洋那时已经小有名气，时常出国走秀，难得那天下午下了飞机被召唤回公司商量事儿，谈妥事儿后他就躺在休息室睡觉，团队又有接到个紧急任务，但李振洋刚睡下，没人敢叫醒他——他是京城家室不俗的叛逆公子哥，而且起床气实在太大了，严重的时候会拿东西砸伤人。卜凡中午没眯，全然在弄稿子，做了一会儿觉得眼酸，去茶水间拿下午茶，谁知被李振洋助理带着推去叫李振洋。

卜凡听了名字，心想就是照片贴在他们学校优秀毕业生栏的，一副“苍生与我何干”的总睡不醒的那位？

但看小姑娘一副为难得快哭的样子，山东男人怜惜少女的本性又冒出来。不就是叫个男人起床吗，有什么难。于是他也就耸耸肩，吹着口哨推门进去。

李振洋正睡得不省人事，188的人蜷在沙发上四肢都摊不开，手垫在头底下，嘴微微张着，身体随着呼吸呼噜呼噜地起伏，像只猫咪。卜凡想，这也不算可怕呀，于是撑着手罩过去，笼在李振洋上头，冲着李振洋的脸轻轻喊了声。

“学长，起床了。”

李振洋迷迷糊糊中听到有人在叫他，声音很陌生，抬手就要甩过去，被卜凡手快一把捏着，握在手心，像抓着他家猫咪的爪子，食指在李振洋手背安抚地揉了揉，他平时就是这么安慰家里炸毛的猫咪的。没想到居然管用，李振洋拳头被卜凡握着揉了一会儿就安静下来了，又要咕噜咕噜睡过去。

卜凡觉着有点好笑，这大白天的，这男人怎么能真的跟猫咪似的那么嗜睡。于是他用手轻轻拍了拍李振洋的脸：“学长，”声音更柔了些，低沉沙哑，还带着点哄，“你该起床了。”

李振洋觉着头顶带着股磁性像有电似的声音钻进他耳朵，弄得人很痒。一抬手又要作势，谁知挂上了卜凡的脖子。耳边落下一声轻笑，很温柔，像小时候父亲总嘲笑他小懒猫，不知怎么的就跟小时候一样搂着父亲的脖子蹭起脸来。卜凡被蹭得吓一跳，李振洋翘着嘴实在可爱，嘴唇在他下巴上擦来擦去，泛着光泽。卜凡竟然有种亲吻的冲动，于是身体先于思考地低下头去，一口吻在李振洋饱满的嘴唇上。

李振洋感到梦中有人亲吻他，又觉得触感太过真实，突然睁了睁眼，看到卜凡一张放大的脸，本是一脸凶相的五官，眯着眼咧着嘴角带着笑，生出一股大男人的温柔。他便也不生气，只是盯着卜凡的眼睛说：“你偷袭。”卜凡这才把他松开，说了声：“学长对不起，我只是来叫你起床。”

但那阵势，一副丝毫没觉得自己做错了什么的模样。

李振洋笑，眼睛弯弯的，躺在沙发上也不起来，只是盯着卜凡的嘴唇，然后舔了舔自己嘴角说：“道歉不真诚，要补偿。”卜凡怎么会看不懂这种动作的暗示，于是低下身又再吻上去。

这次是深吻。

成年人的交流不需要太多语言，那天这一吻过后，二人就这么理所当然地滚到了床上。又恰逢时装周，卜凡因公司有人请假也跟着去出差，卜凡和李振洋住一间房，整整滚了一星期床单。卜凡性能力很强，人高马大，经常把李振洋弄得半死，李振洋又是个床上特别放得开的人，两人在床上天雷勾地火，太过合拍，以至于那一周李振洋破例丢了职业道德，走秀差点连步子都迈不稳。

回来后李振洋就忙了起来，他不常回公司，也不只卜凡一个床伴，二人碰不上面，只是偶尔开个荤。卜凡实习期到的那天，李振洋又恰巧回了公司，经过人事部的时候李振洋点了一下卜凡名字，说：“卜凡这个人就分给我吧，他能叫我起床。”于是卜凡就开始单独做李振洋的经纪人了。

再后来李振洋本身积攒的资源很多都给了卜凡，也说过卜凡可以另外多带几个新人。但卜凡没有做，说怕以李振洋这个脾气，没人喊他起床。

卜凡宿舍合约到期，李振洋说租的房子有空，于是他俩就顺理成章住一起了。

二人从未谈过“爱”这个字，心照不宣地不会提起。李振洋知道卜凡心里有人，卜凡不会管李振洋晚上去不去酒吧混，或者和别人有些什么。只是一回家，他们就仿佛一对夫妻，相敬如宾。

如果要怎么形容，那大概就是同床挚友。

除了爱情，什么都能给对方。

李振洋觉得这样的关系很舒适，工作里他们是最佳拍档，生活里卜凡又面面俱到。然而感情上，二人又互不打扰。唯一觉得不足的就是卜凡一直不肯收下他的资源，他是相当惜才的人，卜凡腿受伤的事虽说卜凡自己没说什么，但李振洋一直觉着，卜凡就算不吃模特这口饭，也能带着别人吃模特这口饭，他天生就是应该在这个圈子里发光发热的人。

又后来，李振洋知道了李英超，便做了个恶人，劝卜凡放过李英超和卜凡自己，拿着他给的资源重新开始。

“我给你的这些，都是你凭自己的能力得来的，你不用想总是欠着我，哪天要还。”

机场上，李振洋插着口袋，望着站在他面前的卜凡。这个曾经的学弟这些年成熟了不少，也沉默了不少，很多时候工作上的事都不再需要他出面圆场，卜凡早就是一个男人，能独当一面了。

李英超今天没来，二人都各有心事，也没提起。

未曾想过他们三人会变成这样。但三人的轨迹冥冥中从一开始就注定了，卜凡无法给李英超纯粹的爱情，李振洋不会问卜凡要爱情，而李英超总是一旦认定了，就勇往直前，一头撞进爱情里，不顾结局。

倘若时光能倒流，卜凡也依旧会为李英超下跪，李英超也还是会义无反顾去北京，即使李振洋不是李英超的情敌，卜凡和李振洋也会是同事，李英超也会和李振洋用其他身份相遇。李振洋也还是会被李英超吸引，而卜凡和李振洋，也依旧不会有爱情。

老天爷就是这样，有些事一开始，就没错。

“哥哥，我走了。”卜凡顿了一下，收回了习惯性伸出要拥抱对方的手，攥成拳头，“以后我不在，你要好好照顾自己，别再起不来了。”

然后和每天早上叫醒李振洋一样，在李振洋耳边落了一个吻。

那么，再见。

从今以后，叫你起床的，就不再是我了。


	12. Chapter 12

李英超没有再接李振洋的话，只是站起来继续走。

虽然李振洋那句“我没骗你”的口气不像作假，但他刚刚学会了接受事实，便和自己说，洒脱一点吧，结局至此，追根究底又有何意义呢。他真的不是什么受虐体质，非要再知道什么新的真相往心窝子上戳刀子。

可他没想到，李振洋依旧执着地跟了一路，并且又再一次地，为他解了围。

“要一间大床房，微信支付可以吗？”

“好的，正好剩下最后一间了……啊先生抱歉，我们的网络支付端口刚刚出了些问题，可能没办法收款了。”

李英超站在酒店大厅无语，像只刚刚被抛弃的小狗。他已经走了一路，刚刚吐血的胃也有些难受，喝了酒的头也有些许晕，最主要的是，附近应该是没有其他酒店了。他是肯定不想回家面对卜凡和李振洋的。

“这间房我要了。”

身后伸一只手递上卡，前台小姐眼疾手快地接过来刷掉了，心想着终于可以交班了。

李英超没转身，听到声音就知道是李振洋，本就疲惫得不行，此刻心底又生出一股怒意来。

又是这副高高在上的救世主的模样。

“今晚卜凡不会回来，我住酒店，等下送你回家。”

“李振洋你有毛病吧？”李英超被这通操作弄得顿时火气更胜，气不打一出来，“就算是良心过不去，要找个台阶自我开脱，也演得有个度，要回家你自己滚回去，我要住哪里凭什么轮到你来管。”一把扯过李振洋手上的房卡，看了房号就往楼上冲。

“凭你上回学校里备案的监护人名字是我。”李振洋毫不在意被李英超一通怼，自然地回了一句，跟在李英超身后进了电梯。

“……”李英超脑子涨得不行，鼻子通气，一时找不到什么话来继续怼李振洋，索性扭头过了头，不看李振洋的脸。李振洋总是这样，能随意抓住他尾巴，让他发作不得。

“对不起。”此时李振洋突然开口说了一句，声音很轻，但口气很严肃。

“今晚会这样有我一半的原因，所以照顾你是我的责任。”

李英超听到那句“对不起”顿了一下，不知怎么的突然就想起了李振洋去学校接他的那个傍晚，那时候李振洋染着夕阳笑着跟他说“我来接你回家”，牵着他的手，真的像个拉着小朋友的家长。

不过那应该也只是心虚所以做戏罢了，站在道德制高点的人做了亏心事，总要找理由给自己台阶下的，李英超嘲讽地笑笑。

只是当他洗完澡出来，看到李振洋开始解上衣扣子也要走进浴室洗澡，就再也笑不出来了。李英超不知道李振洋要干吗，但酒店钱不是他付的，他也无法将人赶出去。

这个人应该不是心虚，已经是脑子有问题了。

李英超把电视遥控器重重甩到被子上。

李振洋撑着洗手池边缘，看着镜子里裸着上身的自己，一滴水流下胸膛，他耳根子有点热，伸手往后撸了一下头发，甩了甩头。也不知道自己怎么就这么虚伪起来——他明明就是不想放李英超一个人走，却非要给自己安个有责任照顾人的口是心非的合理理由。

长夜漫漫，电视导购的声音嗡嗡作响，一个房间里装着两个心乱的人。

李振洋出来的时候，李英超已经躺下了，给了他一个背影。他就坐在床上，摸出床头柜的吹风机，这家酒店不算新，浴室里都没有安壁挂式吹风机，浴室里水气大，他索性直接插了床头的吹风机开始吹。

李英超看到李振洋围着浴巾坐在床上吹头发，极其笨重地吹了半天还没干一寸。本就头疼得半死，耳根吵得不行，一把坐起来，和搬过去跟卜凡李振洋住的第二天早晨一样，伸手抓过李振洋手里的吹风机，盘腿坐在李振洋身后，手指插入李振洋头发，熟练地吹了起来。

“弟弟，你现在知道当初在我床头吹头发有多吵了吧？”李振洋在呼呼的风声中轻笑，声音忽近忽远的，唇很饱满，泛着性感的光泽。

李英超手指倏然停了一下，一滴水珠从李振洋发梢落下来，顺着李振洋光裸的脊梁骨滑下到腰间的浴巾上，他视线往前移向李振洋叉开的腿。

和那天他被按着在李振洋大腿上抽打屁股的早晨一样，又没有穿内裤。

味道是微咸的。

李英超耳根悄悄地染红了一寸，恼羞成怒地用力拽了一下李振洋的头发，调到最大档，冲李振洋耳朵一阵狂吹。

李振洋一把抓住他的手腕，把吹风气甩开，将他按在床上。

“不想再屁股开花，就别闹。”

李振洋眯着眼睛的脸在他眼前放大，李英超双手被举到头顶，耳根的红晕染到锁骨上，浴袍领口在争执中被扯开一半，露出肩膀，月光照进来，白皙的肩膀上晕开一朵朵粉色的夜樱。

“我说为什么要像狗皮药膏一样跟过来呢，果然不是为了什么责任这种道貌岸然的理由，想睡我就直说啊。”李英超冷笑了一声，盯着李振洋的眼睛，趁对方一个不注意，翻身把他压在身下，屁股坐到对方腰上。

“也好，做戏就要做全套，撩都撩过了，打一炮也没什么。”

“毕竟，我的身体……对你有反应。”

李英超一通狠话放完，感到坐着的某个部位鼓起来，额头青筋一跳，不应该是这样的，怎么对着这个人，事情发展就完全乱了，心跳节奏也乱了？

但他仍旧不肯示弱：“反正你们所谓成年人，不是没有爱情也随便拥抱接吻做爱的吗？你可以，卜凡可以，我自然也可以。”

“成年人不会随便就爬上别人的床。”李振洋听到“没有爱情”几个字，皱起眉头，“李英超，你是看不起我，还是看不起你自己？”

“李振洋，你搞清楚。”李英超居高临下，被李振洋的一通言论惹得愈发气恼，戏耍人的事情做尽了，都还可以虚伪地说出这番教导人的话吗？说罢他按着李振洋的手，脸压下来，唇贴着李振洋的唇，不到一寸。

“今晚……是你爬上了我的床。”

李振洋心底最隐秘的肮脏心思被戳破，脸有一点变了颜色。李英超啃在他颈子上，下口很重，带着股狠劲，泄愤一样咬出血来，然后舌头在伤口处轻轻舔了起来，李振洋身上被咬过的痛感和和被舔过的瘙痒感很诡异，身上细细密密布满了一层汗。

“这些，都是你教我的啊，哥哥。”你教我的，咬过我的唇再舔一口。

“李英超，你知道你在做什么吗？”李振洋看李英超眼底已经变了颜色，克制住自己被带起的情欲，胸口上下起伏着。

“哥哥，我是个处男呢，你今晚不跟我做，日后我也会和别人做的。你不觉得可惜吗？”

李英超继续说着，眼底颜色愈来愈重，带着些报复又有些自暴自弃，情绪显然有些失控了。

“李英超！”李振洋被李英超轻贱自己的口气有些怒意，低吼了一声。

“怎么，被我说中了，觉得可惜了？打一炮而已嘛。不用搞得像我一样，二十几年都没有睡过其他人，像个为爱守身的傻逼。”

李振洋终于盛怒，抬手一巴掌要甩在李英超脸上。

却停住了。

李英超没躲开他，只是眼神终于凉下来，嘴角带着一抹笑，诡异而又清纯。

一滴眼泪从他眼眶滚出来。

“哥哥，我只是，觉得难受。”

李振洋的心倏然收紧，刺痛起来。

于是一个吻发生得突然而理所当然，李振洋坐起来把李英超抱在膝盖上，捏着李英超的后颈吻了上去，最初带着很多温柔，但在李英超小兽一样发狠地咬了回去后，变成互相啃咬的深吻。

这是一个带着痛楚又激烈的吻，李振洋啃着李英超的嘴唇，李英超不甘示弱地咬着舌头，仿佛两头猛兽的撕咬，唾液顺着两人的嘴角滴下来，在月光下闪着色情而又决绝的光。

李英超试图将李振洋继续压在身下，却被李振洋大力掐了一下腰，反扑按回床上，李振洋一路向下，咬在李英超下巴、脖子和锁骨上，听耳边李英超的呼吸声越来越大，然后一口叼住了李英超胸前早已坚硬的突起。

“喔！”李英超喊了一声，咬住了下唇，努力不在李振洋用力的吮吸下发出哼声。李振洋咬得太重，乳晕已经沁出血来，因为对痛感的敏感，这一口刺激得他身体变得更激动。

“松开嘴，叫出来。”李振洋听到李英超的哼声，命令般说。

“不听话么？那哥哥就真的要咬你了。”李振洋继续笑，手伸下去扯着李英超腰间的浴袍带子就要解开，李英超情欲中还在想着不能被压下去了，他今晚是要骑上李振洋，而不想被李振洋骑在身下，但性事经验还是太少，已经被李振洋弄得身体开始发软。所以不能被李振洋含住下体了，如果被含住了肯定要受摆布了。

于是他松开了下唇，在李振洋吮吸乳头时，呻吟出来。

“嗯……啊……”

谁知李振洋根本说话不作数，依旧在他呻吟间扯开了他浴袍的腰带，一口舔在了李英超下体上，含到嘴里吞吐了起来，李英超一个激灵，又叫得更大声。

“李、振洋！啊……哈……啊……”

随着李振洋的舌头划过顶端，李英超红着眼角带着愠怒，指责不出声。

“谁告诉你想睡你哥哥就能在上头的？”李振洋含着李英超的下体边说边吸，发音在水声中含糊，李英超顺着声音看下去，李振洋抬起凤眼看他，半眯着眼，嘴里衔着他的下体，嘴角还带着笑，很强势，但又很性感。

对未经人事的少年来说，这种有人含住下体的画面还是太刺激了，他身体烫得要滴出血来。

“这是哥哥我伺候你的第二次了。”上一次是帮他穿鞋，李英超有些分心。又被李振洋狠狠吸了一口，快感从脚指头一下冲到头顶，眼前有点恍惚。

恍惚间被翻过来，李振洋不知从哪里摸出来的润滑剂，按着他的腰手指直接抠进他后穴，他吃痛地扭动着下体，用力夹李振洋，不让李振洋往前开脱，李振洋也不说什么，直接一巴掌甩在了他屁股上，他愈夹李振洋就甩得愈用力，甩到他臀部麻木，一个不注意放松，李振洋直接将手指按到最深，捏到了他的前列腺。

“啊！！！”

“弟弟，你后面好紧啊。”李振洋一边弄他的后穴，一边低头舔了一口他通红的屁股，唾液的黏腻和冰凉，加上李振洋的言语，让他生出一股莫名羞耻的快感。

“李振洋，要做就快做，别玩我。”李英超咬着牙说，下体已经抖得不行，要射出来。李振洋也不调笑了，直接提着下身就捅进李英超的后穴，李振洋的下体不算硕大，却形状刚好，而且很长，才进去就顶到了李英超的前列腺，刺激得李英超又喊出一声。

“屁股翘起来。”李振洋顶着李英超发号施令，李英超觉得被从后进入太羞耻，但李振洋顶嘚他膝盖都要软了，他又不示弱，跪在床上挺直了腰，下体还发狠地夹住了对方的颀长。

“松点儿，小处男，哥哥要被你夹断了。”李振洋额角流下一滴汗，又一巴掌甩在李英超臀部，李英超臀部似乎是被李振洋打出了惯性，一甩穴口就放松，李振洋便按着李英超疯狂肏弄了起来。

屋子里水声渐大，李英超被李振洋顶得前后摇晃，但还是毫不示弱，发狠地用下体夹着，李振洋也愈发用力，还时不时一巴掌甩在他屁股上。你来我往的，谁也不让谁，穴口被弄得全翻开来，液体顺着李英超的股间流到大腿根，两人的呼吸声愈发大，都不说话，只是狠狠感受着对方。

月光之下，画面淫靡至极。

做到后半段，李英超后穴被完全肏软了，肠液从他体内分泌出来，他再也夹不住李振洋，李振洋在他身体里抽动得无比顺畅，快感也翻倍了起来，李振洋再次将手甩在李英超屁股上的时候，李英超将李振洋往后推，按在身下，下体还连在一起，李英超直接转了过来，脸朝上对着李振洋。

“要干就用力气把我肏翻，别他妈一直就只会打我的屁股。”

李振洋一笑，下体朝上一顶，捅到李英超肚子里。

“遵命，我的小王子。”

 

两人做到凌晨，射了一床单，睡哪里都能沾到一股黏腻，几乎无处可躺，索性一起摊在沙发上。

年轻人到底体力好，太阳准备出来时就醒了，李振洋醒过来就看到李英超坐在他边上，望着窗外的天空露白，不知道在想些什么。

他伸手环过李英超的腰，示意李英超把茶几上的烟递过来，李英超帮他点上火。李振洋的凉烟味道混着缭绕着屋子里的麝香味，纠缠成一股暧昧的味道。

李英超转头，伸手拿过李振洋的烟吸了一口，再从鼻子吐出来。

“我学过吸烟，被卜凡逼着戒了。”

李英超又从嘴吐出一口烟圈，吹了一口，空气中留下几缕纠缠着的白，然后又散开，很妖娆。

“当时还上瘾了好一阵子，但现在再碰，完全没什么念想了，没什么是戒不了的。”

“我明天搬出去，然后月底之前会在学校，实习的事再说吧。”

月底卜凡就出国了。

李振洋没说话，突然理解了卜凡拒绝让李英超长大。看到李英超现在这个样子，他才知道自己实在是太残忍了。


	13. Chapter 13

李振洋和李英超再碰面已经是次年的秋天，是因为发生了一件不大不小的事——李振洋在走秀的时候出了意外，展台坍塌了。

这倒不是从李英超搬走后李振洋这一年半来第一次见着李英超，也不是李英超第一次见着李振洋，倒是正式碰面，算是第一次。

那天晚上以后，李英超果真如说的一样，下了决心，说走就走。第二天就回学校，整理到月底，把东西搬走，到新实习单位附近的公寓去了，当真是没再见卜凡一面。

李英超换实习单位这事，李振洋是间接帮了把手的，李振洋后来又和岳明辉时常联系着，所以自然是知道李英超的新单位地址和新公寓地址，包括新电话号码的。

但他没有主动联系，李英超还在实习的时候，他就养成了个习惯，有空时不时开车到李英超实习单位门口或者小区门口绕一圈，见没见着人都去，全凭运气。后来李英超顺利保研去了北航，他就从岳明辉那里拿了李英超的课表，没有工作的时间就开车踩点，停在李英超常去的校门小馆子侧边的大树背后，或者开车进学校，在李英超实验室楼下转几圈，大多时候都能见着李英超。

他总想起李英超那晚上在床上对他说“哥哥，我难受”时的那颗眼泪，一想起来就浑身长倒刺，稀稀疏疏的全扎进自己心里，觉着折煞了好几年命数。他不知道自己是含了愧疚，还是在那场心动和心痛中渐渐衍生出了别的更深的感情，他就是没来由地，只要有空闲下来，就想见李英超一眼。

曾经他笑卜凡，心里头装着人，表面非要端着假装拒绝，却一有空就大包小包打包好，大老远从北京飞到南京，跟做贼似的跑去李英超实验室门口蹲着，就为了远远看上一眼，还要在被发现之前放上给李英超准备好的东西就溜，一大男人，瞻前顾后，活脱脱一自我矛盾体，大写的有病。但没想到有一天，这嘲笑落在了自己头上，他自己也变得如此病态，甚至更甚，毕竟卜凡好歹是有个前男友的名义，而他到底能用什么身份来做这件事呢？

李英超倒是没那么别扭，每次看到李振洋一闪而过的车尾都只是假装视而不见。对方来见他，多半是心里觉着亏欠。

岳明辉也出国了，去带交换生，顺便学习一阵，出国之前找他谈了一次话，和他坦白了与李振洋的亲戚关系，也开导了他很多，他只是听着点点头，其实不必开导，有些事到了点儿该断自然就断了。那一天断得痛，却也断得干脆，李振洋将他与卜凡纠缠的十年羁绊一把连根拔起，没有什么能比外人来帮忙处理感情内务更果决更干脆。

他也知道搬走之后李振洋在背后处处帮着他，虽然应该感谢，但不代表他就原谅了李振洋做的这一切，毕竟为别人的感情做决定，还用了手段，这种处理方式，是个正常人都不会因为有充分利用而接受的，更何况这里面还带着隐瞒和欺骗。即使他非常理解在当时这是最好的处理方式，但也不代表李振洋没有做错。

起初见着李振洋的车他还有些怒意，后来习惯了，就渐渐把李振洋为他做的这些都当作他作为被亏欠者应得的，心里无鬼，受之无愧，理所当然。

甚至还内心记清楚了李振洋来的规律，四大时装周是绝对不在的，一般周末也不一定，一到两周隔不超过10天，一定会来。

所以那个周第11天李振洋的车没照例出现在李英超实验室底下的时候，李英超额角突突的，总觉着不对劲，差点因为分心而手抖摔下刚刚组装好的模具。好在旁边的同学手快接住了，拍了一下他，说：“你看起来脸色很差，要不要干脆请假休息？反正也快收尾了。”

李英超这才回神，这是一年后他第一次因为分神而在学业上有所失误了，这让他想到了上一次分神也是因为李振洋，那时他被李振洋迷惑，自亵的时候脑子里出现的都是李振洋那张脸。

一回想起那个镜头，又想到李振洋后来在床上落在他唇上实打实的深吻，他的耳根又热起来，思绪乱飘，于是接受了同学的意见，和导师说了下身体不适，就提前下课了。

正好是一个周五，他脱了实验室外袍就走出校门，结果站在校门口发呆了一会儿，拿不定主意是要打电话给李振洋，还是去李振洋公司看看，或者去李振洋家里，就又觉着自己有病，难道他就为了李振洋这第11天不来看他这种没有理由的理由，而要去找李振洋不成？

可他心里就是觉着慌，总感觉要有什么事儿似的，于是还是拨通了岳明辉的电话，岳明辉那边这会儿是在凌晨，打了一会儿没人接，他正要挂断就看到校门口奶茶店里小电视里的娱乐新闻说今天市区内一个品牌秀场出了问题，舞台坍塌，几个模特跟着摔下来，伤势未明，正在送去医院的路上。

此时电话那头的人声终于有了，似乎还是两个，其中有一个还有些熟悉，但李英超在看到报道的担架上的人一晃而过的耳钉的时候，脑子里嗡的一声炸开，有些无法思考——那是他送给李振洋的那副小王子情侣耳钉。

“英超，英超，怎么了，英超？”岳明辉有些着急，李英超鲜少主动给他打电话，大多数时候都是邮件交流，而且都是算准时差，不会打扰他，但这次是凌晨打过来，十万火急的，看起来是什么要紧事儿，他感到背后搂着自己腰的还在作祟的手臂，因为他喊出的名字而突然僵住，没回头，继续唤电话那头愣住的人。

李英超终于醒过了神。

“岳教授，李振洋他，好像、出事了……”

他声线很不稳，呼吸都有些乱。

“什么？洋洋出事了？你别着急，我马上给他打电话。”岳明辉瞬间清醒了，一把坐起来，被子滑下来，盖不住他光裸的下身，他身后的人也迅速爬起来，眉心皱起。

“你刚刚说……洋哥出事了？”

 

李英超到现场的时候，媒体全堵在门口，地下停车场都挤满了人，他拿着岳明辉联系好的李振洋助理的联系方式从侧门绕了一圈，没乘电梯，直接跑上了楼，气喘吁吁的，还没站稳，就撞到走廊拐角一个人怀里，抬头一看竟是李振洋，望着他，眼睛笑得弯弯的，要掐出一层水来。

对方把手伸过来，环着他的背拍了拍：“对不起，让你担心了。哥哥没事儿。”鼻音很重，语气还带着点哄的意思。

李英超低头看李振洋，衣裤完整，才发觉不对，猛然推开对方，后退一大步，盯着李振洋的耳朵，干干净净，哪儿有什么小王子耳钉。他顿时怒意大起，一拳就要捶在李振洋胸口上。

“李、振、洋，我好玩儿吗？”

既然没事就应该直接在他打电话给助理的时候交代，让助理转告就行了，还非卖关子，让他大老远跑来看他？

“那个耳钉我没借出去，是那个出事的同事学我买的同款，他想作祟推我，谁知道舞台突然塌了，我被推到前面平台，他落下去了。就是去年在酒吧得罪你的那个人，你还记得吗？”李振洋握着李英超挥过来的拳头，捏在掌心，又上前一步将人揽回怀中，跟知道对方怎么想的似的，接过话解释起来。

“不过哥哥没有骗你，医生说我可能会脑震荡，让我检查一下。”

李英超不情不愿地被李振洋揽在怀里，又怕身前人真的脑震荡，于是没再乱动，心里嗔了一句：记得，怎么不记得，我还记得我戴着你帮我赢回来的choker，被宿醉的你拉着舔了一口嘴唇，还不知道是真的宿醉还是装的……怒意又更胜起来，还带着些恼，他微微红了耳朵。

李振洋看着眼前人，眼睛和鼻尖还红红的，好久没有那么近距离看到了，竟未察觉如此想念。

“谢谢你来看哥哥，”他环手拥抱了一下李英超，又安抚地拍了拍李英超的背，下巴抵在身前人的发旋上，“哥哥很开心。”

“我来看你死没死罢了。”李英超头被按在李振洋胸膛上，红着耳根鼻孔出气，口是心非道。怎么一见到这个人，就又变回了先前的相处模式？

可还好李振洋没事，李英超吊着的都要跳出来的心总算掉回肚子里，松了口气。

那万一他要是有事呢？李英超闪过这个念头，突然心里一跳。

他是我的谁？

我为什么要管他有没有事？

李振洋抵着李英超的下巴，将人抱在怀里捂了一阵，助理就出来提醒他去做X光，于是李英超便在旁边守着，似乎是开了绿色通道，结果出来很快，人没事，就是担心一时没有检查出来后续会有什么后遗症，医生交代了几句，吩咐李英超记牢，晚上要多注意李振洋会不会突然晕过去。

“我不是……”李英超要否认自己不是李振洋的家属，李振洋就提前把话接过来：“谢谢医生关心，我们听清楚了，我弟弟会帮我注意的。”

就这样，李英超的尾巴就又被李振洋拽回手里了。

 

助理是个小姑娘，还有男朋友，不方便留宿照顾李振洋，于是就抓着李英超，拜托他帮忙周末照顾李振洋两天，留意李振洋晚上会不会晕倒。李英超在李振洋公司被认知的身份就是李振洋的弟弟，被拜托实属正常，也就没推脱，但走进熟悉的小区才又发觉自己好像被诓了，难不成李振洋个北京公子哥在这个土生土长的地儿没个亲人来管，还要他一个非亲非故的外地人来照顾？

但都已经走到门口了，他又不好甩脸走出去，于是就跟着上了电梯。李振洋一路春风拂面，领着李英超到了家门口，还递给李英超一张门卡和密码。

“老岳出国之前跟我说短时间内不知道还回不回来，让我以后就帮着他照顾房子，不用给房租了，我觉着太占他便宜，索性就把房子买了下来，按照自己的想法重新装了一次。”

李英超觉着有点怪：你买房装修管我什么事，干吗还特意交代一次。进了门才知这句话的分量，他几乎认不得这个房子了。

卜凡曾经住的那个房间被拆掉了，打通了他原来住的那间，和李振洋那间房合成了一大间，中间只隔了木质推拉门。厨房浴室全都重新装过了，从灰色的冷工业风一下变成了暖色系的日式榻榻米风，简约却不空落，倒有些日剧里的家居气息，满满当当地塞了各种精致的小物件，生出股浓浓的生活气息，甚至还透出股甜。

“一个人住就是嫌空，出国也多，每次就多带点什么回来也就塞满了。”李振洋低头看李英超的反应，说了起来。

房子其实是李英超最喜欢的一类风格，他喜欢光着脚走在地板上，而且一直认为家太大会空，满了小了才像个家的样子。他应当是欣赏的，甚至应该高兴，这个家现在是彻底没有了卜凡的痕迹，至少他现在待在里面不会再觉着处处都是卜凡的影子而不自在。

但他并没有高兴起来。

他总觉着李振洋太绝情，好歹和卜凡处过半年炮友，同居时都是卜凡照顾的他，现在竟能做到共同生活的痕迹一点不留。

走进他原本的房间一看，除了床铺改成了榻榻米，墙壁天顶重新统一风格装了，其余格局没变，甚至桌子衣柜都还是原来的样子，好在原本那些家具就是新的，没什么人用过，色系也搭配，倒也没有很突兀，只是那床单，和当初第一天他住进来李振洋帮他套的那套一模一样，仔细看，居然没换。

没了卜凡的痕迹，却留着他用过的旧家具床单，做法实在有些刻意。

李英超沉默，他避开了去猜测李振洋的心思，说不定大少爷只是懒得多买一套家具罢了。现在他们已经不是情敌了，他没必要再处处去针对对方的举动琢磨些什么。

李振洋看李英超不说话，也不多问，只是说床单是打扫阿姨新洗好换上的，虽然没人住，但是还是习惯家里干净，就雇了个阿姨，每周过来换洗床单打扫卫生，他不在家的时候也会过来做好饭，装在饭盒放到冰箱里，他回家就可以直接拿到微波炉去热来吃。

生活残废果然还是要靠钱活得体面，李英超心想，不过好歹生活质量不算太差，他本以为李振洋丝毫不懂生活，会过着不是吃外卖就是下馆子的日子。

“饿不饿，我热饭菜给你吃吧。”李振洋开了冰箱，一排排便当塞满整个冰箱，李英超顿时没了食欲。

“我要吃新鲜的。”李英超穿上围裙把李振洋赶到一边，翻到橱柜里的面条开始烧水切菜下锅，他这一年半自己住着，吃腻了馆子，一有空就在家开伙，做的饭菜味道倒也还能入口。

他嗜甜，所以做的是番茄牛腩面，李振洋冰箱里便当多，但食材也多，光着脚在厨房走来走去，一边切着菜，没注意边上的水烧开了，有些喷出来，几滴弹到脚背上，他“嘶”了一声，李振洋反应很快，一把把他抱到了厨房里的餐桌上，蹲下来捉着他的脚要查看伤势。

他觉着这个动作太暧昧，要收回脚，却被李振洋捏在手里端看了一会儿，只是轻微的小红点儿，没有起泡，便放开了，然后转身不知道从哪里摸出来一双拖鞋，套在他腿上。他顺着李振洋的动作看过去，竟是他曾经那双粉色小草莓拖鞋。那日他搬走得快，这小拖鞋还被李振洋用来揍过他的屁股，见着就烦，所以收拾的时候索性扔在房间里，没有带走。

又回想起曾经在房间里李振洋屈膝给他穿鞋的动作，怎么一年半过去了，依旧重蹈覆辙，一切都如初见一般，什么都没变。

李英超没想到重蹈覆辙的不只是这双拖鞋和李振洋为他穿鞋的动作，他又穿了李振洋的衣服。

李振洋要洗澡的时候，他特地在门口抱着李振洋万年不变的骚包睡袍等着，因为医生说如果有后遗症，洗澡睡觉的时候可能会晕过去，于是他这个假弟弟便特别尽责地候在门外。

李振洋的浴室是半开放式，磨砂玻璃的类型，能隐约看见身形，他听着水声，往哪儿看都不好，只好盯着自己的脚，谁知道一低头又看到李振洋给他套上的粉色小草莓拖鞋，于是愈发烦躁起来，踹了一下李振洋厕所的门，谁知李振洋正好要打开门，李英超没站稳摔了进去，蓬蓬头的水还没关上，直接把摔在李振洋胸口上的李英超从头到尾淋了个透。

李英超耳根的红肉眼可见地炸开来。

“既然湿了就干脆一起洗吧，你哪儿没被哥哥看见过。”

李振洋调笑，觉着李英超红彤彤的耳朵很是可爱。水顺着他的头发流过笑眼，滑下胸膛，肌肉线条还是一如既往地漂亮。

“怎么，哥哥你是许久不见，甚是想念，”又是这种特别惹人讨厌的志在必得的样子，李英超不爽地直接抬头怼了一句，皮笑肉不笑地踮脚，贴近李振洋的嘴唇，“所以想跟弟弟在浴室里来一炮？”

李振洋听到李英超轻佻的口气倒突然严肃起来，收了笑容，湿着身子裸着走出去，拿了洗手池边上的浴巾，裹在腰间，头也不回。

李英超见人走了，想着李振洋果然是他猜的那样，只要捉弄的人反其道而行之就会放开的性格。终于摸到了点李振洋的脉门，心里还有些得意，他脱了衣服开始洗澡，里里外外冲了一道心情大好，关了水才想起来没带换洗衣物。李振洋出去的时候已经把最后一件浴巾拿走了，他抱着的浴袍又都被淋湿了，总不能光着身子出去，实在窘迫。

可他刚刚赶走李振洋，没得意几分钟，实在不想喊人回来，于是便在厕所里踱来踱去。

李振洋听到厕所没了水声，许久不出来也不喊他，就知道李英超又在别扭了。已经入了秋，但洗澡还不至于开浴霸，李英超再不出来，在厕所里光着身子就要着凉了。于是他拿了一件新浴巾和自己的一件白T，敲了三下李英超浴室的玻璃门，李英超听到敲门声，知道是李振洋寻来了，却又不知道怎么的愈发拉不下脸。

李振洋敲了一会儿无果，索性直接拉开了门，拿着浴巾就盖住李英超的头，裹着他开始擦：“那么久不见，别来一趟照顾哥哥，哥哥没生病，自己却感冒了。”李英超被李振洋搂在怀里擦，浴巾盖在头上全然看不见，有些恼羞成怒起来，伸手要拉开浴巾，又被李振洋按住，不得发作，只得在浴巾里捣来捣去，像只张牙舞爪的毛绒小老虎。

李振洋看擦得差不多，扒开浴巾，直接把T恤就往李英超身上套，他腰长，T恤也长，套在李英超身上，直接盖到接近膝盖，李英超迅速把手从T恤里伸出来，鼓着眼睛快步走了出去。

 

直到月亮升到天上正当中，李英超都没再和李振洋说话，躺下关了灯就没再起来。

后半夜，月光皎洁，透过落地窗洒在地板上，李振洋坐起来，轻轻戳开他和李英超隔着的推拉门，透过缝隙看了一眼睡得安稳的人。

“李英超，对不起。”

他说，悄无声息地叹了口气。

“不过好在，你没变。”

没有因为我的自以为是丢了从前的样子，真好。

不，我早就变了，只是遇着你，不知道为什么还是一切都如从前的样子罢了。

李英超翻了个身，没有睁开眼睛。

两人仅仅隔着一扇木门，头靠着头，盛着月光，谁都没有真正睡着。


	14. Chapter 14

最近李振洋来李英超校门口和实验室楼下打卡的频率从每隔10天变成了几乎每天，公司因事故伤了一个超模一个大模，又要公关又要重调档期，一时半会儿接不了其他通告了，他倒因此捡了便宜，偷得了大半个月的假，每日就开车去李英超校门口或者实验室楼下候着。

但与以往不同的是，李振洋不再待在车里，而是次次都会下车等他。188的大模每回都全身上下拾掇好了造型，一套一套的整得跟秀场似的，占着大道靠在车上。

明明在其他人做来是很刻意而做作的事，偏生李振洋职业素质太好，姿势怎么摆都养眼。插个兜儿看个手表，都引得学校里的小姑娘们尖叫连连，回去一查发现还是个小有名气的大模，就更一发不可收拾，才几天居然连后援会都做好了，举着手幅喊着口号，扰得李英超本是清静的研究生实验室楼下水泄不通。

骚得像只花蝴蝶。李英超腹诽。

但仍然路过李振洋身边，当作视而不见。

以至于整个学校的人都在猜，李大模特到底是来追求哪位天仙。

李研究生也确实是位天仙，平时都待在实验室里，一袭白袍，皮肤白得发光，瞳仁透亮得能装下漫天星光，本是男生女相，偏生眉宇间又带了英气，安静不说话时气质中就带着股凉意。刚到学校的时候得了“男仙”的称号，比李振洋的待遇有过之而无不及，围观的小姑娘里三层外三层，甚至到了食堂都有小姑娘齐刷刷地对他行注目礼，但是那会儿正值他跟卜凡断了联系自我调整的时期，太专注于搞科研，任边上人投过来什么目光，他都一副漠不关心的样子，于是久而久之花痴他的小姑娘们就只能远观了。

一个太过张扬，一个过分内敛，一时间自然是不会让人联想到一块去。

只有李英超本实验室的同学知道，这不就是先前每一阵子就要停在楼下的那辆车里的李英超的哥哥么——李英超是这么对同学解释李振洋和他的关系的。

若不然李振洋那辆招摇的红色莲花总这么来楼下转来转去，却又不见人下车，却总能看到李男仙时不时向窗外张望，都要被同学怀疑李男仙与旁人保持距离其实是因为被这位大款包养了。

“那个又高又帅又有钱你还不理他的大模哥哥又来啦？”

边上的女同学扶了一下眼镜，幽幽地说道，然后又翻了一下手上的报告，嗯，李男仙今天写错了两个字。

“不是，我说我们又高又帅又有钱的大模哥哥到底哪里惹着你了，这都快一学年了，你还将人拒之于千里之外。我平时怎么没看出来，李男仙你除了端着点儿，居然还隐藏有傲娇属性。”

旁边的女同学接过一句，眼里闪着八卦的光，遣词造句和语气，显然是一位腐女，而且完全不相信李振洋是他哥哥的样子。

“错，不是傲娇，就是娇。你看看李男仙的耳朵……”

“绯红似娇艳玫瑰哪。”

李英超无言，但表面却依旧没什么波澜，只是脱了白袍，绕开几个叽叽喳喳的女同学，走出实验室，谁知今天李振洋居然直接等到了他楼梯口。

李英超的实验室在二楼，一下拐角就看到在底下等着他的李振洋。

李振洋还在整理袖口，蓝色印花丝绸衬衣的领口依旧敞得很大，听到他的脚步声抬起头，绷着的脸一瞬间转为眉眼含笑。

李英超看到李振洋笑开的那一瞬，耳根更红了。

花蝴蝶骚气是骚气，但确实风姿绰约。

李英超翻了个白眼，直接转身要走上楼，谁知李振洋长腿一迈，直接扯住了他，身子倾上来：“弟弟今天还是没有原谅哥哥吗？”笑眯眯的，嘴角全都扬起来。

“我原谅你什么？李振洋你脑子摔坏了还没好？”李英超被李振洋突然靠近吓了一跳，也不知道是女同学的话影响了他还是怎么的，居然撇了一下嘴，语气间不知怎么的竟然带了股娇气。

“你知道哥哥说的是什么意思。”李振洋又迈了一步，李英超退了一步，谁知退得太多直接靠到了身后的墙，李振洋单手撑墙，俯下身，靠着李英超耳边说。

“再躲着我，又高又帅又有钱你还不理的大模哥哥就要在这里轻薄你了。”

若是同上周在李振洋家里一样，李英超是不会怕李振洋这样作弄他的，反倒会气势更胜，踮起脚来反唇相逼。

但这是在学校里，他本就受众人关注，加上李振洋的后援会小姑娘们还在外头齐刷刷盯着，真闹起来他的清净日子可就彻底没了。

好在这个角度外头的人看不怎么清楚他的脸，于是他没动，只是一双大眼睛从李振洋臂弯里抬起来，盯着李振洋，嘴里却是不服输。

“李大模特什么时候那么幼稚了，都学会听人墙根了？”

“你不理我的这些天呀。”

李振洋勾勾嘴角，耸了一下肩。

“我不知道你在说什么。”李英超心里啐了一句不要脸，面上装傻，眼神瞥到一边，还是不接话。

李振洋料到李英超会这样，也不恼，只是低头，更逼近了怀中人一点。

“李英超，你打算让哥哥从哪里开始轻薄你？”

李英超别过了头，眼神愠怒间透出一丝微不可察的紧张，但更多的是面上的绯红。李振洋笑，李英超虽然现在脾气端得住，但一害羞，身体就本能地泛红，藏都藏不住。

“李振洋你这个变态。”

“对呀，哥哥就是变态，就对弟弟变态，那变态哥哥问弟弟……”李振洋笑得更欢。

“接不接哥哥电话？”

李振洋唇低一寸，李英超鼻尖红一尺。

“回不回哥哥微信？”

李振洋唇再低一寸，李英超耳朵又红一尺。

“给不给哥哥微博点赞？”

李振洋的嘴唇已经贴到嘴唇，李英超的颈子染满红。

是的，李英超自打回学校那天开始就断了跟李振洋的联系了，电话微信全不接不回，李振洋会来学校堵他，他也料到了。但这个男人跑过来找他，前两句要求还好，后一句是什么蹬鼻子上脸的要求？？？居然还要微博点赞？！可李英超又不能反驳，他一开口，就能触到李振洋的唇了。

李振洋见李英超咬牙切齿还不敢造次的样子，终于轻笑出来，直起身来，离开李英超的嘴唇，隔着空气啜了一口，发出清脆的一声。

“啵～”

流氓，李英超红着耳根，翻了个白眼。

李振洋见了白眼反而心情更好，伸出手指在李英超脑门上弹了一下，眉眼弯弯。

“弟弟真乖，变态哥哥就当你从了。”

李英超这一身小老虎毛气得都要炸上天了。

于是那天之后李英超终于用一身炸掉的老虎毛换来了表面的清净，为什么说是表面的清净呢，因为李振洋虽然不来他学校了，但是换了一种骚扰模式——有事没事就微信语音或者打电话。

就比如现在。

变态：哥哥想吃你做的番茄牛腩面了。

神仙：李振洋，你不是不喜欢吃甜的吗？！

变态：我喜欢吃你……

变态：做的。

变态：因为心里甜呀。

这到底是什么没有工作的土味流氓！！！

“李男仙又在和他的大模哥哥闹脾气了？今天报告又写错了两个字。”

“不是闹脾气，是闹娇气。你看，小玫瑰从头到脚都红彤彤。”


	15. Chapter 15

李振洋偷得的半月闲终于还是被大量的工作填了回去，欠了的都是要还的。

李振洋忙的日子，那自然就要是李英超闲的日子，即使不得闲也要挤出时间来闲，否则李振洋一回来就又没有清静日子过了，于是李英超迅速做了一大堆出游计划，其中一项就是约了尤长靖周末去跳伞。

谁知第二天李英超刚踏出门，就接到尤长靖的电话说今日他的大明星男友突然回国，直接把他扔下，跑去接机了。

李英超对尤长靖见色忘义的行为习以为常，只是对尤长靖大费周章扛着灯牌手幅，跑去跟一群小姑娘挤，过足粉丝瘾的幼稚行为嗤之以鼻。

最近他身边的人，一个个都有病。

说到小姑娘，又想起李振洋的后援会了，李大模特这几周不来，可把小姑娘们难过坏了，不知哪里打听来的李振洋是他哥哥，于是还有几个在他被李振洋威逼利诱点赞的李振洋微博底下留言，说：“你再不来，我们就要追你弟弟去了。”

谁知李振洋这个在国外还倒着时差的人，凌晨秒回了一句：“那可不行，虽然你们是我的人，但弟弟只能是我一个人的。”

惹得现在李振洋的粉丝和李英超的粉丝在一片“在一起”的尖叫声中，大面积变成了两个人的西皮粉。

得不到的帅哥自然还是送给另一个帅哥比较好。

想到这里，李英超有点头疼。

所以这个阴魂不散的变态，到底什么时候才能从他的生活里离开？

 

中国人是念不得的，李英超这厢才想起，李振洋那厢就出现了。

李英超没问李振洋到底从哪儿知道他要来跳伞，直觉告诉他，越问这个人越得意，于是便只是没好气地斜着头看着李振洋，白眼都懒得翻。

“哥哥回来满足你的七夕愿望呀。”

李振洋晃了一下手机，新浪微博上是李英超的主页。

“@lyc0109：2018年8月28日，七夕，我的梦想是和喜欢的人一起跳伞。”

这是李英超点赞李振洋前的最后一条微博。

那时李英超还没和李振洋重逢。

本来只是随手写的一句话，没有什么特殊含义，李英超那时刚从卜凡和李振洋那里搬出来，虽然已经开始放下卜凡，但内心仍然是不喜欢孤独的，加上“喜欢的人”四个字只不过是为了迎合一下七夕的氛围罢了。

但因为这句话是李英超的最后一条微博，所以成功地引起了西皮粉们的狂欢。在李英超点赞了李振洋以后，他们跑到这条微博底下圈了李振洋整整近千条，格式整齐划一。

“@kiwn0421明年请大模哥哥满足男仙弟弟的七夕愿望。”

还好那天她们的大模哥哥在拍摄，要不然真的回了，李英超这研究生日子是别想简单地过了。

那近千条评论也导致李英超无法再重新编辑微博，毕竟去掉那几个字更显得欲盖弥彰。

就知道李振洋会拿这件事做文章，所以他才特意趁着李振洋没回来，马上预约了这周末来跳伞，谁知道还是被李振洋逮了个正着，李英超无言。

“哥哥其实昨天就回来了，可惜现在已经是9月了，还是错过了今年七夕。”

李振洋继续自说自话，走到台上开始穿装备，李英超一看李振洋的动作，又觉着不对，李振洋为什么在穿双人跳伞教练的装备？

“哥哥高中就拿到D证啦，现在刚好就是Tandem Instructor。”

Tandem Instructor正是双人跳伞教练。

“是，李教练真厉害，只不过就是怕鬼而已。”

李英超一听李振洋是双人跳伞教练，就知道今天多半是摆脱不了这个人了，虽然他预约的是单人跳伞，鬼知道李振洋又在背后做了什么，他完全相信以李振洋的能力，他做得出来。

“那哥哥如果今天在天上遇到鬼，弟弟也要抱紧我呀。”

“那你还是自己上天去吧。”

但当他们的伞绳突然断开的时候，李英超就为自己这句话后悔了。

双人跳伞事故的几率在所有跳伞项目中其实是最小的，所以李振洋很镇静，地面距离虽然还有很长一段，但他一直控制着主伞，临危不乱。

李英超听着耳边的风声，一阵阵心慌，他为什么非要嘴欠说了那句话？！

北京的秋风很大，好几次都吹得主伞大幅度摇晃，李振洋继续一边手控制着主伞，一边和李英超说：“没事的，有哥哥在。”但已经将备伞把手拉出来，塞到李英超手里，捏着李英超的手握紧，“等下如果另一根伞绳也断了，你先拿着备伞跳，剩下的我来处理。”口气不容置疑。

李英超额角的汗已经渗出来，他甚至说不出拒绝的话，但李振洋话里的分量让他的心突然紧起来。为什么非要护着他呢？

好在几次大风过后降落就开始变得平稳，直到准备着陆的时候都没有用上备用伞。快到地面的时候李振洋在李英超耳边说了句“打滚”，便抱着李英超在地上滚了几圈。二人虽然高，但都属于精瘦型，所以着陆的时候冲力不是很大，只是滚动的时候擦伤了一些身体外皮。

李英超被李振洋紧紧护在怀里，所以只有李振洋一个人受了伤。

李英超爬起来第一件事就是冲着李振洋大吼，他也不知道自己哪来的那么大气，到底是气李振洋还是气自己。

“李振洋你他妈是不是有病，你跟我是什么关系？我早就跟你说过了你不欠我什么了，为什么成天还是阴魂不散的？备用伞给我？我先跳？你他妈当真是想把命赔给我吗？”

李英超的吼声里带着颤，浑身都忍不住发起抖来。

“我不会丢命，我有我们两人都活下来的自信。”

李振洋知道李英超为什么那么激动，因为卜凡也为了护着他发生过意外，但他和卜凡不同，他不会让李英超和他陷入那种被动的境地。

“而且我说过，保护你是我的责任。”

“我要你负责了吗？李振洋你耳聋了吗？我刚才诅咒过你上天！既然要我先跳，干吗最后还抓着我不放？”

既然逼我长大了，就让我一个人慢慢长大不好吗，为什么还非要抓着我不放呢？

李英超红了眼眶。

“李英超，哥哥无法放开你。

“你一直在质问哥哥，那你想过，你为什么会对哥哥那么生气吗？”

李振洋抓住李英超发抖的手，握在手心里，声音缓下来，像远处山脚的风，缱绻温柔。

李英超渐渐安稳下来，不再回话。

其实早从李振洋舞台坍塌他跑去医院那次起，他就明白自己的心了。

因为担心，因为无法克制，因为爱。

只是他始终过不去心里的那一关，执拗地不肯承认爱上了自己的情敌。

可他不说，风却早就知道。


	16. Chapter 16

李振洋那天没有逼李英超给答案，李英超的反应已经说明了八分，他便见好就收，点到即止。

他们之间还有很多的误会和心结要解，既然李英超心上的拉链已经拉开了一道口子，那么他也不着急，来日方长。

但他没有料到他的这个考量会被岳明辉打乱了。

岳明辉这个表兄，平时处处端着副知识分子的伪善，待人客气礼貌，只有他知道，这张道貌岸然的皮底下却是一张老狐狸的脸。

所以岳明辉从来不做亏本买卖。

就比如他要买岳明辉的房子，岳明辉就要求换他一套在国外的房子。

对于道行深高的老狐狸而言，对待感情也是可以同使用精密仪器一般，能够精确到分毫来测量计算的。

而岳明辉一直以来，都对卜凡很感兴趣。

自从知道岳明辉是李英超的导师，他就隐约察觉出，李英超能那么顺利地入住和他与卜凡合租的房子这件事是岳明辉刻意而为，只是那天情急，试探过后岳明辉绕开话题，他也没有追根究底。

那时候他要救李英超，还需要岳明辉的帮忙。

岳明辉这个人，虽然精于算计，但反而很好打交道，因为他要什么都明码标价，只需等价交换即可。而且跟他交手，他计算好的结果，绝对是最精准最合适的，不会出错。

所以他因为要岳明辉帮李英超这件事欠的岳明辉的人情，后来就用卜凡在国外的联系方式来还了。

卜凡出国以后会滚到岳明辉的床上，李振洋丝毫不意外。

平日禁欲的大学博士只要解开胸前两颗白衬衫的扣子，戴上耳钉，把额前的碎发往后梳，黑框眼镜换成金丝带链的眼镜，歪嘴露出隐约的虎牙，就没几个男人能够抵抗了。

他想过岳明辉可能会从侧面让李英超知道卜凡和他在一起，只是他没有想过岳明辉会故意让李英超在拨他电话的时候，听到卜凡和岳明辉做爱的声音。

所以当李英超平静地在酒吧坐着的时候，反而是李振洋绷不住了。

他突然没有十全的把握能面对李英超对卜凡的这十年。

一个人，你若爱了很久，即使情感已经断根，某天突然走在街上遇到他和新人从你身边经过，心还是会不自觉地揪一下。这就是身体的习惯。

若卜凡在李英超的生命中是渐渐淡去的那还好，李英超跟卜凡是狼狈收场，甚至没有说再见，再出现就是和其他人滚在床上。

离开和再见，都太深刻。

他不知道李英超的身体会不会再次被唤起这个习惯。

他见过李英超对卜凡娇气可爱，见过李英超对卜凡肆意妄为，见过李英超对卜凡歇斯底里，他几乎是卜凡和李英超这十年里一半时光的见证人。

但李英超只会对他口是心非。

若李英超真的再陷入对卜凡的偏执，他甚至没有什么立场再去干涉。

因为一开始他能接近李英超，就是因为卜凡，而他接近李英超的动机，也确实是不纯的。

于是他只能坐在李英超身边，安静地陪着李英超喝酒。

不同于曾经的样子，李英超今天穿了一件灰色的丝质衬衣，为了来酒吧不被同校生辨认出来，特意喷了冰白带蓝的发色，额前的刘海捋碎了，露出英气的眉毛。长裤卷起来，露出一截白皙的脚踝，上面松松垮垮挂着一根链子，随意地跨在吧台上，抿着酒。

李英超垂下眼睫的时候带股凉意，用李英超学校里小姑娘们的说法就是周身冒着仙气，今夜，这神仙身上有一股妖邪的魅惑感。

边上一双双带有明显目的的眼睛已经盯了很久了。

李振洋压低了自己的帽檐，继续跟李英超在吧台隔着一个座位，频率不高地抿着酒。

这样的李英超让他很陌生，他不知道应该开口跟李英超说什么，或是问什么。

难道要问你是否对卜凡前情未了，或是是否因为卜凡身边已经有了新人而买醉？

这都不可能是平时两性关系里游刃有余的李振洋会问出的问题，可确是他今晚最想知道的。

李振洋对这样的自己很嫌恶，在昏暗的灯光中皱起了眉。

而边上虎视眈眈已久的豺狼虎豹们终于开始按捺不住，摸到了李英超身边。

“哥哥看你一个人，要哥哥请你喝杯酒吗？”

“我不是一个人。”

李英超晃了晃酒杯，下巴点了点旁边的李振洋。

“你坐在这里将近一个小时，他一句话都没跟你说过，看起来是不太熟啊。”

边上的人挪近了一点，李英超依旧没瞥他。李振洋没回头。

“是不太熟，不过就是第一个把我上了而已。”

李英超举起酒杯，歪着头，透过玻璃杯壁望向李振洋，瞳仁在暧昧的灯光下中泛着透亮的光。

“你说对吗，哥哥？”

李英超勾起嘴角，笑了笑。

“所以，哥哥你今晚还要上我吗？”

李振洋终于回过了头，直接捏着李英超的下巴，吻了下去。

 

室内是肢体摩挲、唇舌纠缠和宽衣解带的声音。

没有开灯，两具交缠的身体在黑夜中仿佛野兽一样互相啃噬着对方的身体。

李英超一只手搂着李振洋的脖子，舌尖被李振洋含在嘴里衔着，另一只手摸到李振洋的腰带，单手一按，解开了。

他直接扒开李振洋的底裤，摸到李振洋的下体，一把握住灼热的坚挺。

李振洋从他的嘴转为啃咬着他的耳朵，突然因为这个动作停了下来。

李振洋在黑暗中望向他眼底，手指摩挲着他的耳垂。

“不是因为他。”

这一次，想贴近你，想拥抱你，想和你做爱，不是因为他。

“当时我只是在想我的心情为什么那么平静。”

李英超眨眨眼。

“后来你想出来了吗？”

李振洋搂着李英超的腰，手指滑到李英超股间挑动。

“想出来了，但是我现在，还不想告诉你，只想——”

李英超狡黠地笑笑，勾着李振洋的脖子在李振洋嘴上啜了一口。

“和你做爱。”

李振洋按着李英超的腰大幅度进出的时候，李英超眯着眼，发出猫叫一样绵长的呻吟，他把腿抬起来，勾上身上人的腰。

觉到圆形的冰凉的触感，李振洋伸手顺着身下人光滑的大腿往后摸，摸到李英超的脚踝，指尖摩挲到圆形金属上的纹路，微愣，一把扯下。

那不是一条脚链，而是他送给李英超的小王子项链。

李英超的笑意在月光下更浓，双腿夹紧了李振洋的腰。

“干我。”

他说。

李振洋眸子的颜色一瞬间黯得更深，幽密有如千尺海底。他双手撑在李英超耳边，下体用力一顶，居高临下地眯着眼发问。

“现在正在干你的人是谁？”

“李振洋。”

李英超答，笑意太浓，颤碎了一地白月光。


	17. Chapter 17

过了国庆，日子就跑得飞快，李英超迎来第一学年接连不断的各科结业考试和数不尽的实验以及报告，而李振洋在秀场上的服化已经从秋季款开始换成冬季款。

李英超还是没有开口答应李振洋跟他在一起。

李振洋对“在一起”的界定是李英超愿意搬来跟他一起住。

他常常忙到凌晨天光，回到家却怕打扰了李英超休息，不敢第一时间跟他联系。两人的作息导致了他们忙的时候连发消息和回消息的时间都是错开的。

如果一回家就能看到心上人的睡颜，那该有多好。

他以为再熬两个月就好，李英超放了寒假，他们就能腻在一起了。然而这样一月才能见到一两面的时间居然延长到了春节以后——李英超今年收假很晚，加上要拿校级奖学金，参加比赛和发表论文，自然就连放假都不能放下，又被父母拉着到处走亲戚，连放假在家都没有能分太多的时间给李振洋。

大概是因为李英超先前只有一次恋爱经历，还几是在聚少离多中度过，所以对这样的见面频率很习惯。再加上那次与卜凡决裂之后，生活重心都转到了学业和充实自我身上，即使后来他和李振洋这么推拉着，也没有把更多的心思都放在感情上面了。从前做惯了追逐星星的人，突然变成被动角色，而李振洋又是个对感情运筹帷幄的高手，他不再需要伸手讨要，任何时候甚至都不需要抬头看天，李振洋都会把天上的星星摘下来递到他面前。他只要受着就好，久而久之竟然有些被偏爱的有恃无恐起来。

可运筹帷幄的感情高手李振洋还是坐不住了，今年情人节在元宵节前，李英超再不从家里回来，他就真的要成空巢老模了。

李振洋跟家里出柜得早，闹翻得自然也早。好在他上有一姐一姐夫，还有一个二哥，都是能干的人，家族里自然也不用他去撑什么门面，日子久了就互相妥协，只要他不闹出大祸端，家里人都对他在外的行径睁只眼闭只眼，所以春节也放任他过得随意，按照礼仪问候完一族长辈，才初五他就跑回了自己的小家。

毕竟是在过节，在家里多少还是会有闲着逮着他训的时候，还是家里好。

可家里没有李英超。李振洋叹了口气，又开始后悔自己当初作的孽。如果当初再早点跟卜凡同居，再早点与李英超相遇，再早点让李英超从感情里走出来，又走到学习中去就好了，当然这些想法只能是调笑。他不是不高兴李英超变得更独立，反而他更欣慰李英超成长为更好的人，毕竟对二人而言，如果李英超还如同先前那样的性子，他们也很难走得长久。

他只是，想李英超了而已。

非常非常想，想到快要发疯。

 

这一头，李英超也并不是铁石心肠的人，原本按照李家的惯例，是一定要过了元宵才能离家的，而他为了提早在情人节之前回去见李振洋，跟家里撒了个慌，说是学校有项目，一定要他回去弄，否则会影响到他下一年的一等奖学金名额。他甚至用卜凡小时候的照片跟岳明辉交换，让岳明辉给他家里人也打了个招呼。他自认为跑回来见李振洋的这个惊喜会设计得天衣无缝。

谁知道一回来，确实收到了好大一个惊喜。

所以说，小情侣之间想了念了就应该直接沟通，别成天学电视剧里整些什么五五六六七七八八的。

他一下飞机就打车跑到李振洋的活动地点，情人节有个服装品牌的活动要李振洋过去走场大闭，他凭借着李振洋弟弟的身份一路开绿灯，顺利摸到了后台，却撞见李振洋的手被一个细皮嫩肉的小模特抓着。

“Kwin哥哥，谢谢你今天扶着我。”是个年轻的男平模，并不是过来走秀的，只是过来走个红毯，太过紧张，差点摔了一跤，被随后的李振洋出于绅士礼仪扶了一把，当然不知道是这个小男模是故意摔的还是真的站不稳，但是至少被李振洋扶过了以后，是刻意接近的，因为“哥哥”二字就快没扭捏地掐出水来。

李英超听到“哥哥”两个字觉着相当刺耳，拽了一下手心。

“啊，我捡到一样东西，看你好像在后台找什么的样子，是不是这个？”小男模把一样东西拿出来，放到了李振洋手心里。

“没事，也不是什么重要的东西。”李振洋露出了往常一样弯弯的笑眼，接过来，又从兜里摸出了一样东西，拍了一下小男模的头，“还是谢谢你，这个送给你。”

是一颗大白兔。

李振洋，你家大白兔是批发的吗，到处拿来哄人？

李英超心底的火气已经蹿上了头。

等小男模红着脸跑了，李振洋歪头将一样东西别在了耳朵上，一侧头，透明树脂底下的白蓝图纸还带着折痕，竟然是他做给李振洋的大白兔耳坠。

这个耳坠是李振洋从前去学校接他回来的时候送给李英超的那颗大白兔的糖纸和琥珀做成的，还是李英超亲手做的。当然不是他主动做的，是被李振洋抓着他去饰品手工工作室弄的，当时他们两个太久不见，在床上玩得有些过火，把李振洋送给他的choker的链子扯坏了，拿到店里去修，李振洋不知道从哪摸出来那张糖纸，竟然保存得相当完好，连被李英超折叠过的痕迹都很清晰，然后连哄带骗耍流氓地要李英超给他做了，说是定情信物。

他现在竟然敢对别的小妖精说这不是什么重要的东西？！

李英超躲在化妆台后，老虎毛已经全部炸开了，直接闪出来，挡到李振洋面前，一双大眼睛盛满怒意，瞪着眼前的人。

“回来啦？”

李振洋见了他，似乎一点也不意外的样子，眼睛笑得弯弯的，要摸他的头。

跟谁都笑得一脸骚气，哼，廉价。

李英超瞥开头。

他就懂李振洋会知道他在后台。

毕竟用李振洋弟弟的名义刷脸，还没进门一定会先传到李振洋耳朵里。

可李振洋还要在他面前演一出戏来刺激他，明知道是故意的，李英超却还是气得胸口起伏。

“他捡到的只是耳坠上面的固定物，不是坠子。”李振洋继续笑，一把将李英超抱到梳妆台上，屈半膝，手放在李英超身侧，抬头望着李英超。

“哥哥只是情人节这天想戴你给哥哥做的这个耳坠走秀而已。”

“做作。”李英超低头瞥了李振洋一眼，凤眼眼角还抹着一瞥银色的眼影，和着抿起微笑的饱满的嘴唇，自带股特有的风情。

许久不见，这只花蝴蝶还是一样那么好看，他居然没发觉自己有这么想他。

李振洋见李英超神色有些松下来，捉着李英超握起的小拳头，揉开，将一样东西塞到李英超手心。

李英超张开手心，本缓下来的怒气又冒出来。

又是大白兔！！！

“李、振、洋，我好玩儿吗？”什么温柔浪漫仪式感，果然全都是套路。

“他那颗是我忘在便服裤子里好久了，刚刚换衣服的时候摸到都化了，我才随手塞给他的。”当然也是为了看你气得鼓起来的可爱的河豚脸。

“我确实买了好多包大白兔，每天揣一颗在兜里，等你回来，谁知道等到都快过期了，你还没来。”

“真的不打开看看？”

李振洋的声音像和煦的风，柔柔地钻进李英超耳朵里，腻着满满的哄意。

李英超早就被李振洋摸透了习惯，吃软不吃硬。而且他虽然已经成熟很多，但仍是见了糖就走不动，于是顺着台阶下，捏着大白兔的两头摊开糖纸，糖底下似乎有什么别的东西，他把糖拿起来含到嘴里，一边腮帮子鼓起来。

糖纸内是一排字。

“你嗜甜，我嗜你。”

是李振洋飘洒的硬笔手书。

有一阵子他老看到李振洋在写字帖，问他他却一直都卖着关子不说，原来是为了写这个。

李英超顿时气焰全消，嘴角有些憋不住的笑意，但表面仍是端着，嘴里的糖从右边的腮帮子换到左边的腮帮子。

李振洋依旧半屈着膝盖，双手将李英超环在臂弯里，抬头看他，宛若看着世间珍宝。

“李英超，跟哥哥回家好不好？”

“那间房子，你知道为什么会拆掉卜凡的房间却留着你的房间吗？因为我买下来就是为了你。我和家里人关系早就缓和了，本是可以搬回其他房产的，但你一走，我就觉得心里空落落的，舍不得你曾经留下的痕迹，于是就和岳明辉拿国外的房子换了过来，甚至还为了你，出卖了卜凡的联系方式。后来房子内的装修风格也是我旁敲侧击，从岳明辉和卜凡那里问出来的。所以哥哥多希望，一回家就能看到你呀。搬过来和哥哥在一起，好吗？”

李英超低头看着李振洋，聪明如他怎么会不知道呢。只是有很多东西，还是需要时间去抹平罢了，可日子久了，李振洋让着他宠着他纵着他，他反倒变得喜欢看李振洋为他揪心为他紧张的样子。

他果然如同同学调侃的，太娇气了。

李振洋确实曾经手段极端，却也是给了他一个口子，逼着放下自己的执念去成长。后来李振洋又用更多的宠爱给他养了回去，甚至养得更加恃宠而骄，肆无忌惮。

李英超自觉好笑，轻笑出来，手撑着桌子，低头在李振洋嘴上戳了一个章，然后舔了一口李振洋的嘴唇，昂起头。

“甜的。”

他说，然后张开手跳进李振洋怀里，把李振洋撞了个满怀。

“好。”

那么余生，就继续这样对你闹娇气吧。

你受得住就好。

你嗜甜，我嗜你。

你是甜，我嗜你。

-end-


End file.
